A New House Guest?
by DeadStar3
Summary: What happens when when the Van Der Woodsen/Bass family gets a new house guest for the year? Oth/GG crossover
1. A New House Guest?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the two shows this fanfic's is based on.**

**Backstory: Everything on Gossip Girl season 1 has happened, just that V moved back to her parents. Everything that has happened on one tree hill season 1 up to 2 has happened, only Rachel and Brooke's feud started in season 1 and they moved in together in season 2. She and Rachel are now good friends.**

**Chapter 1. A New House Guest?**

_Good afternoon Upper East Siders, Gossip girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite - Summer is nearing its end and it's time for our favourite elites to return to their castles. School is starting again tomorrow, and I for one cannot wait..._

Sitting in his limo with Nate and Serena, Chuck poured himself another glass of scotch as he looked over who seemed to be thinking.

"Maybe they're getting a divorce." Chuck paused, taking a small sip of his glass. "With your mother's track-"

"Chuck" Nate and Serena interrupted, the latter giving him a pointed glare.

Chuck shrugged. "At this point it's more of a common knowledge than a big secret, S." Nate snorted at that, and Serena looked at him disapprovingly. "What's your theory then?"

"I don't know" Serena sighed. _Whatever it was, it couldn't be worse than when they were told Chuck was to become her step brother._

"Maybe they're _expecting_" Nate jumped in, but quickly regretted doing so when he was met with two death glares

"No. No, they can't be." Chuck rolled his eyes at a slightly panicing Serena. Downing down the remaining liquid in his glass, he lightly shook his head. "Calm down, S. Have you not met my father?" He smirked, pouring himself another glass of scotch. "I think one child is enough."

"Don't you think you've had enough" Nate raised his eyebrow as he looked at his best friend expectantly. Chuck had been drinking a lot since the white party.

Blair had been flaunting her relationship with _Lord _Marcus all over his face; kissing him every time Chuck talked to a girl, or looked over. It wasn't pretty.

"Depends," Chuck paused "how much is enough?"

"Chuck," Serena started

"Serena." He countered

"Blair and Marcus," Serena knew Blair wouldn't like the next words coming out of her mouth. "they broke up"

"Oh..."

"Is that all you have to say to that?" Serena asked shocked by his reaction.

"What do you want me to say?"

"More than that!"

"Honestly, Chuck, if you love her - something I'm positive you do - then tell her, because this 'feeling sorry for myself' act is tiring." Nate said a little harsher than intended

"What happened between them?"

Nate quickly looked over at Serena, giving her a _disappointed_ look for bringing up the subject, before sighing. "Well, it turned out he was shagging his step-mother"

"Don't you dare tell her you know that." Serena quickly added "Just don't tell her we told you" Serena threatened as the limo pulled up in front of the palace "And do not laugh at this."

Smirking, he took a sip of his glass before the driver opened the door for him "I promise I wont tell" then he got of the limo leaving a laughing Nate and a frowning Serena

"I'll see you tomorrow Nate" Serena said getting out as well, speed walking to catch up with Chuck "I mean it, don't tell her"

-000000000-

* * *

_Spotted: A new girl just exiting Grand Central, getting into a yellow cab; who is she? What brought her here? Word is, she asked to be taken to the Palace…_

Brooke Davis laid her head against the window of the yellow cab that picked her up from the Grand Central train station.

She couldn't believe her parents were getting a divorce… Well she could, as their relationship really wasn't that great with both of them travelling, separatetly she might add, but still it really did come as a suprise for her.

What she really couldn't get or believe was the fact that they decided to ship her off to live with total strangers, Well in theori they weren't total strangers. She had met Mr Bass a couple times when her father brought her along on business trips, but moving there just because her parents were going through a messy divorce was a little extreme. They choice now to be responsible; _Bullshit" _she thought to herself

Her mind wandered back to the little town in North Carolina, Tree hill, where she grew up. Where she got her first kiss, where she first fell in love. She was really going to miss that town

Yes, it was the place where she first got her heart broken by one Lucas Scott and one Peyton Sawyer, but there where many others she would miss. Like Tutor Girl, Nathan, Rachel and even her cheerleading squad.

Lost in thoughts, She jumped up a little when the driver knocked on the window. Looking around she saw that the cab had parked outside the Palace.

The driver opened the door for her to exit "Thank you" She said with a smile, giving him the money for the ride, before telling him to keep the changes as a big smile appeared on the mans face.

Looking up at the Palace, she sighed. _I guess this is it. No more tree hill. No more Peyton, no more Lucas, no more the girl behind the red door_

Taking a deep breath, she walked up the steps of the Palace, her purse in one hand, her father already having sent over her things.

-00000000-

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Chuck, Serena and Eric sat in the living room, waiting for Lily to come to the point.

"…so what I'm trying to say is that, we are going to have a new house guest for the rest of the year. She will be staying in the room between you Serena and Chuck" Lily explained and put her hand up before they got a chance to protest

"Which means that you Chuck will be moving back in here. Her father is a dear friend of mine so I expect you" Bart said staring at Chuck "To treat her with respect and before you ask, Charles; I took the liberty to get your things from your suite. They're in your new room"

"What's her name" Eric asked out of curiosity just as the elevator door opened

Everyone stood up as a petit young woman with chocolate brown hair walked in with a nervous look on her face.

"Brooklyn, nice seeing you again" Bart greeted with a smile as Serena, Chuck and Eric exchanged glances. _Was Bart Bass actually smiling?_

"It's just Brooke now, sir," Brooke forced a smile, before adding "and it's a pleasure seeing you again as well, Mr Bass"

"Call me Bart" He said leading her in to the living room where the others where standing "This is my son, Charles" He said giving his son a stern look.

When he first saw their new house guest, Chuck's bored facial expression quickly turned into one of surprise, before covering it up with a mischievous smile. "Hello" he greeted her with a nod.

_Brooke Davis, was sitting in a bar drinking away her sorrows. After finding out about Peyton and Lucas, she just couldn't go back to school; not now._

_So here she was, in a bar, for the fifth time this week. Nathan had come by, but promised not to tell anyone that he found her, knowing she needed time. People had been calling, but she just ignored them._

_A cross the bar, a boy with dirty brown hair was staring at her, for what had to be the fifth time this week. Rolling her eyes at his at his pathetic try, she chugged down her drink and looked confused up at the bartender as he sat a drink before her_

"_I didn't…."_

"_It's from the gentlemen across the room" The bartender said nodding towards the gentleman. Following his gaze, she looked at the same boy who stared at her. _

"_Cheers" She said in a British accent before chugging the drink down _

"Nice to met you, Charles" she smiled politely.

Pointing to the two blondes standing besides Chuck, "This is Serena and her brother Eric" He said as they smiled and exchanged Hi's "And this" he said taking the hand of the woman standing next to him "is my beautiful wife, Lily"

"Hi, it's nice meeting you" Brooke said greeting "I'm looking forward to getting to know you all" she said showing off those dimples

"Serena hun, why don't you show Brooke to her room" Lily said smiling as Serena just nodded. She had never seen Bart like this and her mother. And what was that look Chuck gave her. "Go on now. You two as well, it's getting late and you have school tomorrow"

Walking over to Brooke, Serena smiled and formally introduced herself "Hi, I'm Serena"

"Brooke Davis" She followed suit as they started walking.

After an uncomfortable long silence, Serena decided to break the ice. "Tell me a little about yourself?" She asked

"Well, I love to travel. My father used to take me with him on business trips. That's how I met Bart" She said knowing that's not what she wanted to know. Serena just nodded and they kept walking

Before another uncomfortable silence could settle in, Brooke spoke up. "Two questions" She said as Serena nodded for her to continue "Any decent boys?" She asked making Serena laugh

"Plenty"

"Good, now for the second question; parties?"

"The best" She answered without hesitating as they finally reached their floor

"I think I'm going to like it here" She said with a mischievous smile

Laughing, Serena showed her to her room "Mine and Chuck's are just beside you, so if you need anything…"

"Thanks" She said giving her a genuine smile "I appreciate it"

Giving her a smile, she turned around and walked into her room, when her phone started ringing ""Blair" she said a little surprised

"_Spill the beans. Who is she? Why is she here? Did you tell Chuck? Omg does Chuck like her?"_

"Okay breath Blair" Serena said laughing."How did you even now? She just got here"

"You underestimate me, S... and I got it from Gossip Girl" Serena rolled her eyes as Blair spoke. Of course Gossip Girl knew "now spill"

"Eh…Well, She's is our new house guest and she is surprisingly nice and easy to talk to. I think you're going to like her" She spoke into the phone

"_Sounds like somebody's got a little girl crush" _

"Whatever, B, I'll talk to you tomorrow" She said hanging up, before collapsing onto her bed.

_My sources tells me that our new girl is B. Davis, the daughter of Victoria and Richard Davis! You heard me, and she is staying for the whole year. In other news, school is starting tomorrow, so until then, you know you love me_

_XoxO Gossip Girl_

-00000000-

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

_- DeadStar3_


	2. Everyday is a New Day

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gossip Girl or One tree hill**

**Chapter 2; Everyday is a New Day**

_Good Morning Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here – Today is a new dawn, it's a new day it's a new year for us all and I for one am having a good feeling about it… Doesn't necessarily mean you should_

Hearing the alarm of her phone go off, Brooke yawned and stretched out her mucles, before opening up her eyes. _This was really happening" _She looked around her new room, taking it all in. _"No more Tree Hill"_

Grabbing a towel, she made her way into the bathroom she apparently shared with "Chuck…" she said when she saw him

"What are you doing in here?" She looked around confused. He was sitting on top of the sink, smoking what appeared to look like a joint.

"I am smoking" he stated the obvious. "I didn't think I would see you again…. Brooke" He said with a smirk

"_Cheers" She said in a British accent, before chugging down her drink_

_Ordering another drink, she could see the boy walking towards her from the corner of her eye, but ignored him as he settled down in the seat next to her_

"_Ignoring me aren't we?" He said after a moment of silence_

"_Wow, aren't we smart" She said in a mocking tone, not taking her eyes from her drink_

"_It's the fifth day in a row, I've seen you here. Care to explain why?" He asked persistent as she sighed "I'm not going away anytime soon, so you can just start" He said with that smirk that she, as in Brooke found so attractive, but at the same time wanted to smack off his face_

"_It's the typical high school story; Girl doesn't do relationships, but meets boy, whom she falls head over heels over. Boy cheats with girl's best friend and girl finds out and is crushed." She said taking a huge sip of her drink_

"_Interesting" He said nodding his head, he seemed to be lost in thoughts "And now you're hiding out in a bar?" he more stated than asked. _

_After another minute of silence, he opened his mouth again "It seems as I've been in your friend's shoes" He said taking a sip of his drink. _

_This however, got Brooke's attention "Care to explain" She said with a smirk as he just laughed_

"_You and I are very alike" he said with a laugh_

"_I guess I'm a fool and you're an idiot" She said with a laugh before waving the bartender over "Four more drinks" She told him before looking up at Chuck "We both need it…"_

"At least I know your name now" He said taking a drag of his joint "Brooke, Brooke, Brooke..." Her name rolled of his tongue.

Rolling her eyes, she walked towards him, now standing right in front of him "I know why you're here" she whispered in his ear with a husky tone making him shiver.

Throwing his joint, he leaned in a little towards her "It's that so?" He whispered with a smirk

Staring into his eyes, she could see lust. He wanted her now, but knowing herself, she knew that wasn't going too happened. That didn't mean she couldn't tease him. Giving him a mischievous smile, she leaned, on hand on his chest and the other on his knee.

"Ask" she whispered again with a husky tone. She started moving the hand she had on his in upwards as she whispered again "Say it"

"I – I" He stuttered.

She could feel him tense up, his breathing changing rapidly. Just as her hand neared its 'target', she pattet his tigh "You need to get out, because I need to take a shower" leaning out as she spoke, smirking.

The look on his face was priceless; it was a mixture of, surprise, hurt, flushed, the fact that he should have known and even more lust. _"Game on" _he thought to himself jumping down from the sink "Touchè Davis" He said before walking away, a look of admiration plastered on his face

_Has our very own C found his match?_

After getting out of the shower she put on her new school uniform. She had stayed up half the night altering it a little for it to perfectly fit her body and her stylish self. Grabbing her purse, she went downstairs, ready for her first day of school.

"Brooke, dear, care for some breakfast" Lily asked as the young girl entered the kitchen "Bart had to leave early for a business meeting"

"I'll just have a bagel and some coffee and be on my way" She said pouring herself some coffee

"Are you ready Brooke?" Serena asked entering the kitchen "We are running a little behind" She said avoiding her mothers gaze.

"Shouldn't we wait for Chuck and Eric" She asked taking a sip from her coffee

"They've already left" Serena replied and Brooke just nodded following the girl out

Serena had woken up at the middle of the night, finding Brooke up. She had then stayed up with Brooke keeping her company while she re-sowed her school uniform. They actually have a lot in common. She felt like she'd known Serena for… well it's kind of cliché to think, but she thought in anyway… forever.

_Spotted: B. Davis and Serena laughing as they are walking to school; don't worry, B, S wouldn't replace you would she? _

-0000000000-

* * *

Blair was sitting by the steps, sipping on her de-café waiting for Serena; they always used to meet up before school started. She hadn't seen her friend in a week and with that new girl moving in with them, she was a little scared. They had just recently reclined their friendship and she would not let this … girl come between them.

Just then she heard two laughs approaching where she was sitting, one of them belonging to her blonde friend, Serena.

The other belonging to a brunette, wearing_…"is that even the school uniform_" she thought to herself as she rose up from the steps to greet them

"Serena" She said giving her friend a big hug, pushing Brooke out of the way in the process "I've missed you"

"I've missed you to, Blair" Serena said pulling back, turning to the girl next to her "This is Brooke" She smiled at Brooke, who just stood there clearly aware of the others brunette's hostility.

"Hello" Blair spit out glaring at the new girl as the bell rang

"Guess that's my…Well, I'll see you two later. Meeting with the principle" Brooke said walking past Blair.

Her eye caught Chuck who was looking down at her as she walked up the steps.

He wasn't the only one, people were staring at her as she walked, whispering as if they hadn't heard the bell go off.

Ignoring the looks and gossip, she entered the school _"Everyday is a New Day, right?" _she thought to herself rolling her eyes

_-0000000000-_

* * *

A/N: So here it is, Chapter **2**. Everyday is a New Day. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.

Cheers

- _DeadStar3_


	3. Forced In

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the two series this fanfic is based on**

**Chapter 3; Forced In**

It was now time for the last class of the day and Brooke's first day hadn't been that bad.

At the beginning of every year the school always had an assembly where all the students gathered, and it was there she was first introduced to her fellow classmates who were quite positive in their reception of her.

She had met Dan Humphrey at lunch, which was pretty fun;

_It was now lunch break._

_Walking out, Brooke saw that all the benches were occupied, but people waving her over to come and join them. Rolling her eyes, she walked and sat down at a bench occupied by a brown-haired boy, reading a book. _

_The boy looked up at her with a puzzled look on his face as she just smiled. "Uhm Hi, you're Brooke right?" He stuttered as people started gossiping_

"_I am" She said with a smile before taking a big bite of her food. "You're… sorry I didn't…"_

"_No, no, it's…. I'm Dan"_

"_Humphrey?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow "Serena told me she used to date a Dan Humphrey" she explained when met with a frown_

_Nodding, "Of course she did" he mumbled, his head back in the book as Brooke went back to eating _

"_You know her face lights up when she talks about you" Brooke stated after a couple of minutes of silence, making Dan almost choke on his sandwich. Laughing she hit his back "You should really be careful; that sandwich might kill you" _

"_So could the looks Blair and her minions at the steps are throwing at you" Dan retorted _

_Laughing, she looked over at them "Yeah, what's their deal anyway?" She asked tilting her head to the side as Dan started explaining_

As class started, everyone settled down when the door suddenly slammed open, with a smiling Brooke stumbling in "Sorry, I'm late" She said looking around at all the faces staring at her

This year both the girls at Constance and the boys at St Jude's had to have co-ed English, which meant she had class with "Chuck", She said seeing him looking at her with that smirk, probably undressing her with his eyes.

"That's fine Miss Davis. It is your first day here" The teacher said pointing to the seat next to a boy with dirty blond hair "Please take a seat next to Mr. Archibald"

Walking over she settled down, before telling the teacher to continue

"So you're the infamous Brooke Davis" Nate said with a grin as she settled into her seat

"I am?" she asked rolling her eyes. It wasn't the first time she heard that "You are…"

"Nate" He said still grinning

Nodding, she felt her cell vibrating. Pulling it up, she saw that one familiar number, belonging to her ex-bff, Peyton, but just hung up. Deciding to consentrate, Brooke took notes as the teacher kept talking about Shakespeare.

"How do you like New York" Nate whispered

Turning to look at him, she cocked her eyebrow, before she whispered back "I just got in yesterday, but I've been here before, so I guess I it ok" Not really in the mood to talk

"Ah" He said in agreement nodding "So you're staying…" He started, trying to change the subject, but was cut off when his teacher asked him a question Shakespeare and his plays

Looking at Brooke who just smirked, he nodded his head "eh m…I don't know" He said ashamed. He had been so distracted he hadn't even heard the question

"Miss Davis?" The teacher said shifting his attention to her "The answer is what?"

As Brooke went on and on, Nate looked at her suprised "I guess that's why many of his plays consist of love, betrayel and tragedies." the teacher nodded "Couldn't have said it better myself " before moving on

"How did you know that? You weren't even paying attention" Nate asked shocked

"It's called multitasking, maybe you've heard of it" She said with a smirk before turning her attention to the board taking notes _"More like having a boyfriend who brood and read a lot" she thought to herself_

As soon as class ended she got up and collected her books "Is school always like this?" Brooke asked looking over at Nate. They had been talking a lot during class, and she actually really liked talking to him. It was so easy

"It is" he said with a smile "But I don't know why you're so worried. You did great today"

Laughing, she looked over at Blair who was throwing death glares at her "Does she hate everyone, or is it just me?" Brooke asked with a laugh nodding towards where Blair was standing

"What do you expect; you declined her offer at lunch, I mean I thought she would jump you right there and then" Nate said with a laugh

_Meanwhile, sitting at the steps by the met, Blair and her group of girls, slurping on their de - cafe, gossiping. _

"_I can't believe Brooklyn Davis actually goes here" Is said looking over at the bench where she was sitting_

_Blair scoffed in disbelief. She honestly couldn't believe it. The girl hadn't even been her a full day and already she was popular. "Its fine I guess" Blair said with faking a smile as the other girls went on gossiping _

"_It's more than fine. She's a Davis. People rarely see them, they're like…." Is started but went into a long thinking period _

"_You hold that thought" Blair said rolling her eyes. Rising up from the steps, with a purse in one hand, and coffee in the other, "Why don't we ask our new school 'friend' to join us" Blair said with a smirk as the other girls rose up as she spoke_

…_. "Speaking of the ice-queen" Dan said under his breath in a sing along tune, so only Brooke could hear it. Laughing, Brooke looked up at the girl walking towards them_

"_Waldorf, always a pleasure seeing you again" Dan said sarcastically going back to his book_

"_Couldn't say the same for you, Cabbage Patch" She sneered, before shifting her attention to the brunette "Brooklyn, you're new here, so you probably don't know how this school works. You see Humphrey here is… well a Humphrey" She said disgust written all over her face, before looking back at Brooke with a smile "I would like to offer you a place with us at the steps" she finished as the other minions nodded_

"_Is that so?" Brooke asked, and Blair just nodded "Well… you know what" She said in a mocking tone "I'm actually pretty good here, but thank you for offering" She with a smile looking at Dan who tried to contain his laughter_

"_Look, people would die for a chance to sit with us at the steps, so I'll only ask one more time. You can choose to say no, but…"_

"_Like I said; I'm good here, but thank you" She said fake smiling as Blair's face turned red for a second, before turning into a fake smile _

"_Don't say I didn't give you a chance" She said before continuing on her way, but not before overhearing Dan say "I can't believe you just did that. No one has ever…" He trailed off laughing_

"Does everybody know" Brooke asked embarrassed

"Don't worry about that. She'll come around" Nate reassurred

"So other then that, how's your day been?" He asked hoping to start a conversation "You are living with the Bass family; how's that going" He asked suppressing a laugh

"It's not that bad. I just arrived yesterday, so…" She said with a smile "I'll see you tomorrow" she said as Chuck walked up to them. "I'll see you at 'home' " she said with a sly smile before walking off

"Nathaniel, I see you've met our new house guest" He said with a smirk as Nate lightly pushed him as they walked out

"You see that" Blair said scoffing "She only now arrived and already he's…." She complained to Serena "And what was that look she gave him"

"Jealous much?" Serena asked with a laugh

"As if" Blair scoffed "I don't even like that… 'Basshole' " She said in disgust

"Is that why you let him kiss you?" Serena asked, watching Blair face change from disgust to surprise, shocked and ashamed "Yeah, I'm sure half the school saw it, which means, everyone at school knows it"

_Continuing on her way, but not before overhearing Dan say "I can't believe you just did that. No one has ever…" He trailed off laughing_

"_She publicly humiliates me; she needs to be destroyed" She mumbled when she bumped into "Bass" she said looking up at the boy, whom she loved. The boy who broke her heart, but she wasn't about to let him now that. "Watch where you're going" she said with a glare, before turning around only to be grabbed by the arms "What are you…" She trailed off, as his lips crashed into hers._

_At first she resisted, but eventually deepened the kiss, before he pulled back, smirking._

"_What?"_

"_You still want me" he gloated with a smirk on his face "It's cute"_

_Rolling her eyes, she pushed past him. Her cheeks were burning red, completely flushed. As the bell rang in, she went to her locker, pulling out her English books, before walking to class._

"Worst first day ever" Blair said linking arms with Serena as they walked out of class

_Looks like first day of school went great… for me that is; All the drama, it's like Christmas for me. BD, you should have taken the offer; Queen B never jokes about destruction. Until next time, you know you love me._

_Gossip girl!_

_-0000000-_

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the lateness. I've had a busy week, with exams and stuff.

Thanks for reading and please do review.

- Cheers _Deadstar3_


	4. No You Girls Never Know

**Disclaimer: I don't own the two series this is based on or any of the characters!**

A/N: This chapter takes place two weeks after the first day of school. I know it's a big jump, but I promise it won't be like this every chapter. I very sorry by the lateness of this chapter;)… "No you girls" by Franz Ferdinand

**Chapter 4. No You girl never know…**

_Upper East Siders, it's now Friday, which only means one thing; Party! Everyone who is anyone will be there, which means are five-some, meaning B, S, C, N, and newcomer will be there…_

It was now Friday and Brooke just couldn't wait for the last bell of the day to ring. Serena had been telling her about how it was a ritual to throw the first party of the year the second Friday after school had started, which meant it had been two weeks since Brooke first set her foot into the Upper East Side and already she loved it here.

As the bell rang, she quickly gathered her books before literally running out, hoping she wouldn't get stopped by someone she really didn't want to talk to.

Hurrying down the steps, towards the gate, she almost made it before hearing a familiar voice calling her name

"_Brooke Davis"_

Turning around, she didn't see anything, before hearing the same voice laugh. "Turn back around, Davis"

Doing so, a smile graced her lips as she ran towards the person, jumping up in his arms as he put his hands around her waist

"Hot Coop" She yelped, swinging her hands around his neck "You look… hot still" She said grinning as they pulled apart

"How did you know I was here" Brooke asked a little confused "I didn't …"

"There's a lot of gossip here at the Upper East Side" He laughed

"How about we go for a coffee" He asked, taking out his hand for her to take "Talk and catch up?" He finished with a smile Brooke just loved.

She couldn't help but smile back before taking his hand, as he led the way. Everything just vanished from her head, School, the party, tree hill.

Coming out of school, Nate spotted Brooke walk away hand in hand with a guy. He felt a pang in his heart. He didn't really know why, he had only known her for two weeks.

"Earth too Nate" Serena called waving her hand in front of his face, as it was just blank. "What are you looking at" She asked following his stare, to a car driving off

"Nathaniel, are you daydreaming about me again" Chuck said with a smirk as he came out of school, giving Nate a lightly push

"What?..." He said shaking his head "No, no, I was just thinking about Vanessa" He said with a laugh. The others just nodded, not wanting to question him. "Shall we go"

_Spotted: B Davis meeting up with an old friend, and a broken N watching as she walks away with him hand in hand; Looks like someone is a little smitten by the new girl, to bad she doesn't seemed to notice it. _

"Whoa, I think I love you" Coop said with a grin as Brooke put her skirt back on. "You know this was a mistake. You're young and…" He trailed off getting up from bed and put a rob on

"Could you hand me that top" Brooke cut him off, as she pointed towards it. "Thank you." She said as he handed it to her "I do know it was a mistake. I was the one who jumped you, remember?" She said with a laugh "So yes, it was a mistake."

"Again, I think I love you" He said with a laugh "And I would love to give you a hand with that, if you would give me two back" He grinned

Walking towards him, she pushed him down to the bed. With a smirk, she sat herself on top of him. "How about we…" She started as she leaned in and whispered, before suddenly getting of him as her phone rang

Picking it up, she just looked at it, until it stopped ringing

"Brooke, have you talked to Nathan" Coop asked looking up at a silence Brooke "Brooke you know he misses you, as do Haley and everyone else" he continued as he stood up.

Walking towards her, he put his hand on her chin "You're running, and you may feel fine now, but you won't feel like that tomorrow, a week or a month from now. You're going to look back and wonder why you ran, how much of a coward move that was…" He spoke as Brooke tried to hold back her tears, mumbling "_no, no" over and over again while trying to push him away, but he just continued. "_You're going to regret you didn't tell your friends who love you and care for you." He said as she still shoke her head, mumbling "_Why are you doing this" Tears now streaming down her chin_

Taking a step towards Brooke who was now up against the wall, he dried her tears from her chin with his thumb "I'm not saying this to upset you. I've been there, done that. I just left and tried to forget. Ignorance is bliss, right" He said with a smile, trying to console her.

"Drying her tears, she smiled "I didn't know you were that deep" and just like that it was forgotten. He laughed, before pulling her in for a hug

"You're Brooke Davis. The most badass person I know. You're loyal, and incredible beautiful" He whispered in her ear

"Now you're just embarrassing me" she laughed trough her tears "Thank you, though. I feel better getting it out of my system" She said grateful

"So what will you do next time one of them call?"

Laughing, she lightly pushed him "I'm not a child… and I have to go" She said kissing him on the cheek "Thank you again" she said walking towards the door. Stopping, she turned around, with a cocked eyebrow she looked at him questionable look, before just smiling

"I remember having such a crush on you" She smiled with those beautiful dimples, as he laughed

"Who didn't?" He said laughing as she closed the door on her way out, laughing as well.

0000000000000000

"Should we call her?" Nate questioned, as Blair rolled her eyes "It's been a while"

"You read Gossip Girl, she out with an old friend" Blair stated, getting sick of sitting here waiting for Brooke to get back and sick of hearing Nate whine

"She's a big girl, she can look out for herself" Chuck stated

"Why don't one of us stay and wait for her" Serena suggested, getting bored. She really wanted to just let loose and have fun

"I'll stay and wait for her, just you guys go" Chuck said from where he was lying on the couch. The two girls and Nate turned to look at him with a questionable look "I need to take a shower and get dressed anyway. You guys are already dressed and ready to leave." He explained with a shrug. Blair looked at him with a surprised look. This didn't seem like Chuck.

Serena just nodded while Nate hesitated a little. He really wanted to stay and wait with Chuck, but knew they would suspect something if he did

"Whatever" Blair said rising up from where she was sitting, she grabbed her purse, before walking over to the elevator "You two coming or what" She yelled. Nate was a little hesitant again, but went a long, taking one last look at what seemed to look like a sleeping Chuck, before walking off to where Blair and Serena was standing waiting for the elevator.

"Why is it taking so long…" Blair said annoyed, clicking on the button. Finally the elevator door opened. Walking in, Brooke halted. Looking up she was surprised to see the others standing right in front of her.

"Hi guys" Brooke tried to act as her normal self. "Sorry I'm late. Something came up" She explained as the others watched her. Blair rolled her eyes. That girl really didn't like her

"Well it looks like you were on your ways out, so I'll just catch up with you guys at the party" Brooke said, adding a smile to show that she was okay.

"Ok, then I-" Blair began, but was quickly interrupted by the lovesick puppy.

"Do you want us to wait for you? We could wait if you-"

"No, no, just go. I need to take a shower and get dressed. It could take a while" Brooke insisted, but the pair didn't look convinced. "I'm mean it, leave or I'll kick your arses"

"Ok, then. Let's head out" Blair said giving Brooke a fake smile as she walked passed, bumping into her while doing so.

"Nate just gave her a light smile, and Serena leaned it to give her a hug, whispering "We'll talk later" in her ear, before getting in the elevator.

As the elevator door closed, she breathed out heavily, before making her way into the living room. She really just wanted to be alone for a while. She knew Serena knew something was up and that she probably had to talk to Serena about it later.

With a sigh, she collapsed on what she thought was an empty couch, only to hear a shriek "Oh my god, I am so,"

"Calm down, Davis" Chuck mumbled as he got up "I guess you were far too gone to see me lying on the coach" He mocked, as he sat down, making room for her

Sitting down on the coach, she leaned her head in on Chuck's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"You look awful" Chuck said with a smirk. "How about you and I take our clothes off and shower together?" he said trying to lighten up the mood

"I forgot how perverted you were" She laughed

"And I forgot how good of an liar you were" He laughed as he leaned his head on top of hers

"Was I really that bad" She asked putting her hands up to her face

"You wouldn't get an Oscar" He offered, trying to contain his laughter. Brooke looked up at him, before playfully hitting his arm.

Taking his hand up to where she hit him, he pouted, mock hurt. "You want to talk about it?" He asked closing his eyes

"Where to start… Oh I tried to forgive them, but I just couldn't. I didn't tell anyone I was moving, so we have that. Oh and I slept with my best friend's uncle just now" She explained rolling her eyes

A silence swept in. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. There were no judgments, just understanding.

00000000

* * *

"Ok, where is the driver…" Blair said looking out the window "Where are you driving" She yelled at the driver "This isn't… Do you have eyes" She questioned in her Blair like tone

Laughing, Serena nudged Blair "We're driving to pick up, Dan. And before you say anything, I know you don't like him, but we are trying to be friends…" Serena began explaining, but Blair cut her off when she heard the words, "_We are trying to be friends"_

"You two are actually trying to be friends? Classic mistake, S" Blair stated, nodding her head in disapproval "I honestly don't know what you saw or still see in him"

"So you're saying you and Nate aren't friends, or that you are, but that it is a mistake?" She questioned with a smirk, as Nate laughed "Or do you mean like I don't understand what you see in Chuck?"

Serena grinned as Blair nodded and sighed in defeat, "Touché, S"

"Oh, Serena, was this why you were so keen on getting out of the house. Someone still as a crush on, Dan" Nate mocked, smiling over at Blair who tried to contain her laughter just as the door opened

"Yes" Dan answered as he heard his name

"No, I was just saying, hey" Nate explained as Blair laughed

"Blair" Dan said trying to be civil

"Cab… Humphrey." She said looking over at Serena "I can't do better than that" She said as Serena nodded, muttering "Thanks for trying"

0000000000

* * *

"Blair looked…"

"Breathtaking" Chuck finished Brooke sentence "She looked breathtaking"

"I knew it" Brooke beamed "You should tell her, maybe then she'll stop with this silly vendetta she has against me"

Laughing, he just shrugged "I don't know"

"Do you love her?" She asked

"I don't do love" He shot back with a smirk "Chuck Bass don't do love"

"Well maybe Chuck Bass should try it" She shot back with a grin. She loved these banters with Chuck

"Like you did?" He questioned quickly regretting he doing as he knew how broken she was, even though she never said so

"You are just on fire aren't you?" Brooke said. Getting up from the coach she felt Chuck grab her arm

"Tell me what happened at the bar a year ago?"

_Four drinks each later, Brooke _got up from her seat, about to leave, when she felt a hand grasp her wrist. Looking down at her _arm, she rolled her eyes "are you really doing this" she laughed_

"_One kiss" He said. "Look I just want to see if there's anything there. If a spark flies…"_

"_Buy me another drink, and we'll see" She smirked sitting back down, as he called the bartender over_

"You girls will never know…"

000000

* * *

A/N: I know it's this chapter isn't that good, but I'm trying. I have a little writers block, but I'll try to update as fast as I can. Please come with some ideas if you have any. There's a part 2, I just haven't started it yet

Cheers, DeadStar3


	5. How You Make a Boy Feel

**A/N: So here is part 2. I want to thank you guys for reading my story and for the reviews. **

**Keep reading, keep reviewing and keep it real! Ps. "No You Girls" is a song by Franz Ferdinand. Great band, you should check them out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Cheers**

**Chapter 5: … How you make a boy feel**

"_There's nothing to tell" Brooke said _

"Are you ready to leave?" Chuck yelled from downstairs "It's been an hour" He added clearly frustrated.

"Coming, coming" Brooke yelled back practically running down the stairs "I'm here, let's leave" She beamed. She was clearly in a good mood. With everything that had happened, it was good to go back to something she loved. Partying and Drinking!

As the elevator door opened, they entered it. Looking up at Brooke, Chuck smirked "You look stunning"

"This isn't a dinner party, Bass. Stunning wasn't really where I was going with my look" She said rolling her eyes as the elevator doors closed

"I know. Who are you trying to sleep with?" He asked laughing. Brooke tried to look offended, but a smile crept through her, and she smacked him in the arm

"Ouch, what was that for" He pouted, before smirking as the elevator door opened "I feel there's a sexual tension between us and the best way to …"

"Shut up" Brooke said slapping his arm before stumping off

"I was only suggesting we sleep together to release some of the tension" He shrugged pretending to not get what she was _fake upset_ about

Turning around she couldn't contain her laughter anymore. Only Chuck Bass could get away with being an ass.

"You're such an ass, but I love it" Brooke said getting into the limousine as Chuck held the door for her

"Everyone does" He smirked getting in as well

-000000-

* * *

Having pulled Serena away from Dan and the rest of the crowd, she dragged her into the bathroom. Having checked the stalls, she looked back at Serena

"Why aren't they here?" Blair questioned to Serena. She knew she shouldn't have left him there alone. He is Chuck Bass and as much as it pained her to say it, Brooke was beautiful. Maybe that was why she hated her so much.

"They are probably on their way" Serena comforted. She knew Blair was only like this because she felt threatened by Brooke, but she needed to loosen up a little "Loosen up, and enjoy the party. Like I said, they are probably on their way" She said giving her a light smile

Nodding, she pulled Serena in for a hug. "What would I do without you" She whispered, before smelling the alcohol on Serena "Don't have too much fun" She threatened, before giving a smile

"I won't" Serena said with a sly smile, before the two of them walked out of the bathroom hand in hand, before parting ways.

Walking over to the bar, Blair sat down to get something to drink. She wasn't going to spend her time thinking about that B-asshole, she muttered, chugging down her drink, before ordering another one.

-000000000-

* * *

Meanwhile outside, the Bass limo pulled up in front of the party, and the driver came around to open the door. Getting out of the limo, Chuck turned around to give Brooke a hand

"Thank you" Brooke smiled as got out. Walking in to the party, they looked around. Brooke who spotted Blair by the bar, nudged Chuck "Go on, Chuck" giving him a wink

Smirking, he nudged Brooke who was looking around with that mischievous smile of hers "Don't do anything I wouldn't" Before walking towards the bar, leaving a laughing Brooke

"_Way to set the bar" _Brooke thought to herself as she went over to Serena

Blair chugging down another drink, she again ordered a new one "Careful there, Waldorf. Wouldn't want to do something you might regret later" She heard someone say from behind her. Recognizing the voice, she a smile appeared on her face, but she turning around she tried to look annoyed.

"Give it up, Blair. You know you're happy to see me" He smirked as she got up from her seat

Not knowing how to respond she just walked off, smiling.

_Spotted: No comeback B? Looks like someone just couldn't resist the charms of our Bad Boy, C!_

_It also looks like S have had a little too much to drink, word is she's quite hit it off with one of the Lacrosse Boys. Guess the old S is still in there. _

Having one glass of whisky in one hand and the other up in the air, Brooke swayed her body to the music, as Nate looked on from a far. Having had enough of staring on from a far, Nate walked over, coming up from behind Brooke and laid his hands on her waist as she continued to sway to the music

"You're a great dancer" Nate whispered in Brooke ear. Feeling the warm breath on her ear, she felt a little tingle going down her spine.

"I know I am" she said with a smirk as she turned around and looked up at Nate who smiled a smile that could make any girl melt

Leaning in, their lips only inches away from each other, the both still swayed to the music.

"Did you see where Serena went" she asked leaning back out. Nate looked at her confused, as she took a sip of her drink, still dancing

"Looks like you're hitting it off with boys at the UES" He laughed, ignoring her previous question

Looking down at her glass that was empty, she looked back up at Nate "Thanks for the dance" She said before simply walking away, leaving an even more confused Nate

_Looks like B. Davis and N are getting pretty close, or are they? Looks like she still can't or simply don't want to see what's right in front of her_

-000000000000-

* * *

"Daanny Dan" Serena mumbled stumbling towards Dan who sat at the bar looking bored

Catching her as she almost fell on top of him, he could see she was clearly wasted. "Serena" he said looking at her concerned

"Yes, Sir" She said before giggling like a school girl "You know, I was, I mean we were both to blame. You and me and summer, I'm sorry and you're sorry and then… "

"Okay, you're clearly not making sense" He said looking at her confused, trying to put the meaning behind the words together. Seeing Nate walk towards them, he called him over "Nate"

"Dan, hey" He said nodding "What's up"

"Serena here is a little drunk, so could you tell Blair that I'm going to take her home" He said getting up from his seat, while still holding onto an unstable Serena

Looking over at Blair who was eyeing Chuck, and then shifting his attention to Brooke who was clearly enjoying the herself with, well he really couldn't see who because he had his back to him, he sighed "I'll take her. I'm going home anyway. It's on the way" Nate said with light smile

Nodding, Dan watched as the girl of his dreams walked away for the second/third time. "Well this party sucks" He mumbled rolling his eyes. Walking out he decided to catch a cab and get home.

Coming up from behind Blair yet again, Chuck put his hands on her waist before kissing her neck "I know what you're doing?" He whispered between kisses "Trying to seduce me" he smirked, as Blair smile mischievous

"It's not really that hard" She laughed

"You girls never know, how you make a boy feel" he whispered as a smirk appeared on her face

Turning around she took his hands in hers, before leading him the way

-00000000-

* * *

Having walked out for fresh air, Brooke saw Dan trying and failing miserably to catch a cab. "Dan" she yelled walking towards where he was standing. She smiled as he turned around "Let me help" She more stated than asked

"What are you doing out here?" Dan asked as stood there "It looked like you were enjoying yourself" He laughed, making Brooke smile

"I wasn't really enjoying myself. I tried to, but well drinking doesn't really help." She with a light smile, as she hailed a cab

Looking baffled, Dan laughed. I've tried for over ten minutes and you just try once and…" He said shaking his head.

"You're welcome" she laughed

-00000000-

* * *

**A/N again: I promise that from next chapter (Chapter 6), it will get better. I just needed to get this done, but … I will update more frequently! **

**Cheers! DeadStar3 **


	6. How to Disappear Completely

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: This chapter will be longer than the others. I am very grateful for the comments or the reviews. I'm writing for fun and it's always a bonus when people like it. It's not like I'm the greatest writer (Not really a good one either), but you guys see past it and I really adore that. **

"**How to Disappear Completely" Is a beautiful song from an Epic Album called "Kid A" By Radiohead**

**Chapter 6: How to Disappear Completely**

_Good morning Upper East Siders_

_As the sun slowly rise and the sky light blue, you see a beautiful brunette or should I say two doing the walk of shame, still wearing their clothes from yesterday. Spotted: Our Queen B sneaking out of the Palace; guess B and C did the dirty! Looks like they weren't the only one, Word is B. Davis was spotted getting into a cab in…wait for it….Brooklyn. I know what you're thinking, and you're right; it is a beautiful day!_

Having sneaked out of the Palace, before Chuck, Serena or Eric had woken up, Blair struggled to put on her heels in the elevator. As the elevator door opened, she quickly ran out, making one of her heels break. Swearing under her breath, as she continued, she ran into…

"Blair?... Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Brooke quickly apologized, as she offered to help Blair collect the stuff that fell out of her purse "Here" She said with a smile "And again, I'm really sorry" She apologized again, trying to smooth things over. If anyone knew how Blair felt it would be her. She remembered how she felt when Rachel first moved to tree hill, and how threatened she felt.

"Just watch it next time" Blair said rolling her eyes as she spoke "And this…" She gestured with her hand between them "…never happened" She added snapping her purse from Brooke's hand, before stumping off

"What… A bitch" Brooke muttered as she walked away

"Oh god my head hurts" Blair mumbled as she got into the Bass Limo "The Waldorf residence" she told the driver as she leaned back into the seat and closed her eyes. The memories of last night flashed through her mind

"_Are you sure" Chuck asked again between kisses as he kicked the door up leading into his room "I don't want you to kick my arse tomorrow"_

"_Just shut up and help me out of this dress" Blair snapped, before smirking _

"_Your wish is my command" Chuck said as he slide down the sip "You're beautiful" Chuck said as he looked at her from top to bottom and then up again_

"_Less talking…" Blair said as she pushed him down bed, before getting on top "More ki…"_

"Oh my god, I think I'm going to vomit"

Meanwhile back at the Palace, Brooke hid behind a door, before her head popped up behind the door to see if the coast was clear

"Brooke" She heard a voice call behind her. Swearing under her breath, she turned around with a smile

"Eric, hi… I was just playing hide and s…forget it" She decided to drop the act. She was way too tired lie, nevertheless come up with a good one "I need to lie down" She said as she started walking up the stairs

Laughing, Eric walked with her up to her room "Long night"

"Longest! Remind me to stay away from the alcohol" She said, collapsing onto her bed as she spoke "Are the others up yet?" She asked; face down on the pillow, groaning

"Not yet" He answered, sitting down on the edge of her bed as he spoke "My mom and Bart are getting in later today, for the annual Bass Brunch tomorrow" He said rolling his eyes

"Annual Bass Brunch" She repeated, crinkling her nose "Oh right, I've heard my father mention it" She said in a flat tone. Eric noticed the change in tone, but just dropped it.

As an awkward silence swept in, Brooke quickly decided to fill the whole "Eric, we haven't really hung out. You want to go to the mall or something. I could use some stuff" Brooke asked, as she tried to take off her left shoe with her right foot. Failing miserably

Looking on as Brooke struggled, Eric laughed, giving her a hand "Yeah, sounds good" He smiled as he got the left shoe off. Seeing Brooke wiggle with the other, he laughed again "I'll get the other as well; you're not really good with you feet"

"Well, I make up for the lack of feet experience with … should I say; 'other things' " She said in a husky tone, turning around as she spoke, before giving him a wink

"Okay…Too Much Information!" He laughed as he got up "Call for me when you're ready to leave" He yelled as he got out the door

Smirking, she turned back around, closing her eyes as memories of last night events flooded back

"_You're welcome" She laughed as she opened the cab door, before looking back at a confused Dan "Are you coming or…" She smirked before getting in_

_Getting out of his head, he obliged, getting in as well "You're hard to figure out, Brooke"_

"_Thank you. I would say the same for you, but you're like an open book" Brooke said leaning into the seat. Dan looked at her questionably "I may have had a couple of drinks or more, but I'm not blind. "_

"_So you're saying you can read" He asked shocked, before a big grin appeared on his face_

"_And he has a dry sense of humor" She said cocking an eyebrow "I can't see why you don't fit in at the UES" She said sarcastically with a sly smile_

_What she could see was what Serena saw in him. He was her 'Lucas'._

Shaking the thought of Lucas out of her, she rolled her over, before getting up. "I need a shower" She muttered, before grabbing her towel and walking in to the bathroom

"Chuck…" She said as she saw him. He was sitting on top of the sink, smoking a joint "Talk about déjà vu. Do you not have your own bathroom?" She asked a little irritated

"I like yours better" He said with a smirk

Cocking an eyebrow, she smiled, before walking up to the sink. She stood in front of the mirror, before turning around; her back now facing Chuck "Could you…" She asked referring to her dress

"You just love too torture me, don't you" He more stated than asked, as he did what she asked. Tilting her head to the side, she smiled as she felt his hands moving around on her back

"I ran into Blair downstairs. How are things between you two" Brooke asked, and felt him tens up a little

"Let's just say I keep chasing after her as she runs" He shrugged, before turning the tables "When are you going to stop leading Nate on"

Turning around, now facing Chuck, she smirked "Why, are you jealous?" She joked, before seeing he meant it. Nodding her head "I haven't led him. We talk and have fun, like friends do" She defended, feeling a little pushed in a corner

Rolling his eyes, he tilted his head to the side and looked at her questionably "What about yesterday at the party. One minute you're dancing with him and the next you're flirting with…"

"Okay, first of all; it's a party, and I had a lot to drink, and second; If my memory serves me right, Nate was the one who approached me" She defended again, stepping a step back

"Look I'm sorry, I just don't want him to get hurt" He said reaching out for her, but she stepped back

"You know, I thought you and I were pretty much alike. Often misunderstood, often judged, hens the misunderstood part, but you're just like them." She said as she took another step back. He was about to speak, but she put her hand up motion for him to stop "If you knew me you would know that I'm not that person anymore and if I liked someone, the world would know. I would never deliberately cause someone a broken heart" She said tears visible in her eyes, but she pressed them back

"I didn't mean to attack you…"

"Save it" She said, before simply walking away

"So you're going to just walk out. Way to change, Brooke" He yelled after her, frustrated, he turned around, and _kicked the sink._ (Cliché, I know, but come on: Something's in life are! How about we compromise? This is my last cliché thingy)

Brooke came up from behind him and grabbed his arm, and just as he turned around she smacked him on the cheek. Chuck looked at her, completely lost, as a smile formed on her lips "I remembered when I first met you. Always wanted to smack that signature smirk off your face" she laughed

"I am really sorry" holding his hand up against his cheek

"This is your only second chance, Bass!" She threatened and just like that it was forgiven.

_How Lovey Dovey. One unique friendship between our very own C and B. Davis; filled with understanding, zero judgments, confrontations and forgiveness… I sense a little love between these two. Either that or a serious case of sexual tension_

"Okay, Blair calm down" Serena said into the phone while trying to get out of bed. Blair had called her and told her about last night, or bit of it. She wasn't really making sense, just ranting. Rolling her eyes, she nodded into the phone, as she said "mhm" and continued with "I'll be right over" before hanging up.

"I really don't have time for this" She muttered as she got up and grabbed a towel on her way. Stepping out to the hall, she spotted Chuck

"Chuck, have you seen Brooke?" Serena asked. Blair had told her how Gossip Girl had a picture of Brooke sneaking out of the Humphrey loft. Not that she believed it, but then again she wasn't really sure.

"Last time I saw her, she was in the shower" He said with a smirk in his Bass like tone. Rolling her eyes, she looked at him serious "Why so serious" He smirked, before rolling his eyes "You just missed her. She went out with Eric" He said before grabbing his scarf "What, It's cold" He said putting in on

"Whatever" She said before continuing on her way to the bathroom

00000000000000000000000000000

"Nate" Dan yelled from across the street, spotting his friend. Walking over the street, he asked "Where are you going?"

"I'm going too met up with Chuck" He said shrugging. He really wanted to ask Dan about last night, but didn't want to seem keen. "So did you get home safe" Nate asked as they started walking

"I did. How about Serena" He asked. He was on his too his dads gallery before he had to meet up with his sister, Jenny. She had called him and asked if he wanted to hang out, and with them not having hung out in a while, he accepted.

"She did as well" He answered with a light smile "Well I was actually wondering about…"

"If this is about you having a thing for Serena, I honestly don't mind. Go for it. She and I tried three times and I think there was a reason for it not working out" Dan cut in, patting his friend on the back "But I have to get going. We'll talk later" He quickly added before practically running away, leaving a frowning Nate

"What are you looking at Nathaniel?" Chuck asked coming up from behind his friend

"Do you think I have a thing for Serena?" Nate asked a little worried about what Dan said. If Dan thought he did, maybe Brooke did as well. Looking over at his friend he waited for an answer. Chuck just looked back a little confused.

"Okay, I'm here, Eric. What was the deal about us meeting up here? We went shopping yesterday" Jenny asked a little confused. She had texted Dan telling him now to meet up with her at the mall.

"Omg, this is exactly what I need" Brooke beamed as she ran up to Eric. "What do you think?" she asked him, before noticing the girl standing next to him. Turning to her, she smiled "Hi, I'm Brooke…"

"Davis. I know" Jenny answered looking at the brunette in front of her in utter amazement. Noticing, Brooke and Eric looking at her a little weird, she shoke her head "Right, I'm Jenny Humphrey" She introduced herself, feeling a little embarrassed

"You're Dan's little sister. I've heard so much about you" Brooke said now smiling at the girl, whose face turned red "What do you think about this color?" She asked holding up the fabric, looking at Jenny questionably

"Red is definetly your color" She answered with a big smile

"We are going to get along so well" Brooke said as a big smile grew on Jenny's face

"Should we continue what we started then?" Eric questioned

00000000

"About time, S. What happened too; _'I'll be right over'" _Blair imitated Serena looking at her questionable

"I'm here now, B" Serena answered, before throwing herself down on Blair's bed "So what are you plotting now?" Serena asked sleepy.

"No girly, let's talk about you first… and Nate" Blair beamed

"There's nothing to talk about. We're friends" Serena shrugged, like it was nothing.

"Don't shrug it away, S. Are you honestly telling me that after everything that has happened it the past year you have no feeling for Nate?" Blair questioned. She knew her friend, and maybe she tried to push it back, but the truth was that Serena did have feelings for Nate

"I am honestly telling you that I have no feelings for Nate" Serena promised, but as she said it, she was beginning to question the thought.

"If you say so" Blair rolled her eyes

00000000000000000000

"Jenny, I'm here. What's the…" He started, but quickly stopped half through his sentence "Brooke. Eric. Hey" He said awkwardly waving his hand. Talk about déjà vu, he thought to himself.

"Wow, Really Dan" Jenny questioned with a laugh. Eric laughed as well, but Brooke just smiled. As Eric and Jenny went around looking for mroe fabric, Dan and Brooke decided to hit the coffee shop.

"Sorry about the sneaking out thing. Old habit" Brooke Smirked, as they sat down. "But thank you. I really appreciated you letting me stay over" She smiled, a genuine smile

"It was nothing" He tried to brush it off, but Brooke just laughed as her phone rang. Picking it up, she hung up before turning off her phone

"So what kind of music do you like?" Brooke asked, trying to avoid what that was all about

"Where to begin, well I like Radiohead. Their music is like poetry, it speaks to you and it's very much real…" He started. Brooke looked at him amazed. They way he talked about music and poetry and the just; ah she couldn't really explain it. (Being a big Radiohead fan, you guys probably so that one coming)

"Radiohead, uh" She more stated than asked "You have any albums or…?"

0000000

"So you're saying you and Chuck slept together" Serena asked. She was tired of this game between them. "So does this mean you two are done with the games?" Serena asked as she laid down next to her best friend

"Serena are you even listening. I had a moment of weakness and now he thinks he's in charge. I need to get on top again" She said before quickly adding "And that's not a euphemism" as she saw Serena smirk "Looks like Chuck rubbed off on you" She said rolling her eyes, before realizing her mistake "Don't laugh" She said trying to contain her laughter, before it just all came out

"I've missed this, B" Serena said as she pulled her phone out of her purse "It's my mom" She said with a sigh "She wants us home for a 'family meeting'" She rolled her eyes

"Do you want me to tag along?" Blair asked as she got out of bed

"Of course, do you even have to ask?" Serena smiled as they linked arms and walked out

000000000000000000000000

"We're waiting for Brooke and Sere…" Nate said, before hearing a familiar voice

"I'm here" Serena said as she and Blair came walking in giggling "So that leaves just Brooke" She added looking around "I thought she was with you, Eric?" Serena questioned

"She was, but then …" Eric started but was cut off by Chuck

"Never mind that, I want to know why they called us in for a 'family' meeting and why they haven't showed up yet" he questioned, rolling his eyes as Blair looked over at him. Looking back at her, she turned away

"So we are supposed to wait?" Serena questioned looking over at Eric who just shrugged

000000000000000000000000000

"You should probably check your messages" Dan said as they walked back to the Palace, where Brooke was staying "Maybe it's important or…"

"It's probably not, besides I think it is more funnier talking to you" She smiled. She really felt like she and Dan were getting really close as friends. He seemed genuine in a city full of … well the opposite.

"Is that so" He smiled a cocky smile

Laughing, she playfully hit his arm "You should really never do that again" "Standing outside the Palace, Dan looked around

"Nervous, aren't we. It's not like we're going to sleep together" Brooke laughed, as she looked over at Dan again. He seemed to be turning red "You want to come up. I bet Serena is in" She winked, before grabbing his arm and dragging him away with her before he got to answer

Meanwhile upstairs, Bart and Lily had arrived with a guest.

"I would like you all to meet Victoria Davis, Brooke's mother" Lily said as she held the hand of her new 'bff'

Victoria faked as smile as the other looked at each other. They were all very curious to who or more like what Brooke's mother was like.

"How long are you staying for?" Serena asked filling the silence as they all continued looking at the three adults

"I'll be leaving again tomorrow" Victoria answered as they heard the elevator door open.

"Serena, I brought Dan here for… Victoria?" Brooke stopped in her tracks. The others could really feel the tension. Well Bart and maybe Lily couldn't, but it was there.

"What are you doing here" Brooke snapped. She really couldn't deal with her mother right know. She didn't need all the nagging and a the complaining about every little thing she did

"That is no way to greet your mother?" Victoria smirked as she walked towards her daughter before leaning in for a quick hug

"Now, what are you wearing? You are going to be pleased I bought some dresses for you from Paris" Her mother looked at her "What did I say about your eating habits?" She whispered, but Chuck heard

"She looks just fine" Chuck cut in glaring at Victoria. He had only just met the woman and already he didn't like her. She was like the female Bart.

"Chuck" Bart threatened

"No! its fine Bart. He was just looking out for her." She smiled at Bart "Just don't forget who you're talking to" She threatened with a smile glaring at Chuck

"I'll see you all tomorrow. Brooke darling, it was nice seeing you…" Her mother said leaning in for a hug again "Your dress for tomorrow is upstairs and try not to embaress me" she whispered, before turning around with a smile "It was nice to meet you Lily"

"You as well" Lily said as she followed Victoria to the elevator. As Lily walked Victoria to the elevator, the gang looked at Brooke, who just stood still

"Brooke"

Never in her life did Brooke want more than to know how to disappear completely!

-000-

**A/N2: I know, the end was kind of… but I'm really tired. I will probably change it tomorrow or something, so for now, this is it!**


	7. Modern Romance

**A/N: So here we are on chapter 7. The Chapter is called after the song Modern Romance by Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

**Cheers!**

**Chapter 7: Modern Romance**

"_Brooke, you're so much better than that. The Brooke I know wouldn't take that from anyone."_

Hearing her phone ring, Brooke groaned. She really didn't want to wake up, because that meant she had to face that monster she calls mother. Not bothering to look at the caller-id, she pressed answer

"Hello" her raspy voice called into the phone

"_Brooke?" The voice at the other line questioned_

"Yes, who is this?" Brooke asked wondering who would be calling her at this hour. Just then she recognized the voice as it spoke

"_Don't hang up, Brooke please" _Her long lost friend pleaded over on the other line_ "I'll take that as a cue to continue"_

"I see betraying your best friend hasn't made you any stupider" Brooke said sarcastically "Go on I don't have all day" Brooke continued as it went still on the other line

"_Where's the Brooke I used to know?" Peyton asked after a moment of silence "Because the Brooke I used to know would not run away. She would stay and …"_

"You don't get to say that" Brooke cut in "You don't get to always be the victim and you did obviously not know me at all" Brooke said into the phone, tears threatening to fall down her cheek

"_I'm sorry, Brooke. And I miss you" Peyton begged on the other line. A silence swept in again. "Brooke, are you there?" Peyton asked over on the other line_

"Yes, I'm here" She answered after a moment of silence "Peyton what do you want? No, don't answer that!"

"Brooke, are you up?" Serena asked walking in Brooke's room. She spotted Brooke sitting in her bed, holding her phone up to her ear "I'm sorry, I'll come back later" Serena muttered, but Brooke didn't seem to hear her

"Brooke?" Serena questioned walking towards her. Brooke seemed totally lost in her conversation

"_Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?"_

"I …I have go" Brooke said, before hanging up

"_B. Davis"_

"Brooke" Serena called her name again, touching her shoulder making Brooke jump a little

"Jeesus, You scared the crap out of me" Brooke said once seeing it was Serena, as she held her hand up to her heart "Something you wanted or? Brooke questioned Serena. It came out harsher than intended, but she honestly did not care

"I just came to wake you. The others have already left" Serena explained, looking at Brooke with a cocked eyebrow. She actually came to see how Brooke was doing. After her mother left yesterday, she just went straight to bed. "I'll meet you downstairs" She said before walking out

"Whatever" Brooke muttered looking on as she walked away. She knew she was out of line with Serena, but … she knew she would have to apologize and explain herself later

Getting up from bed, she grabbed a towel. She thought of what Peyton said, wondered what she meant with the whole _"Where's the Brooke I used to know"_ Had she really changed that much, or what was it. She continued to dwell on the question once getting in the shower

Meanwhile downstairs, Serena was on the phone with Blair

"_S, where are you? Why aren't you down here already?" Blair questioned as she tried to ignore Chuck. She really didn't feel like playing any of his games. Not today with her mother here_

"We'll be down in a couple of minutes" Serena answered, sitting down on the couch in the living room "Has Nate arrived?" She asked. After everything that happened yesterday, she couldn't stop thinking about what Blair had said. She was in a way hoping he was there, and maybe he had asked about her

"_S, I knew it. You were just too naïve to see it. You're so naïve, yet so…" She said the last sentences in a sing along tone _

"Bye" Serena said about to hang up, and heard Blair laugh. Taking a glance at the clock, even Serena knew this would be a long day.

000000000000

"Charles" Bart called over his son. Chuck walked over telling the lady he was talking to that he would be right back

"Yes Father" He said nodding his head with a smile. Seeing Brooke's mother turn around his smile quickly turned into a frown as he saw her smirk

"Apologize to Victoria!" He demanded

"Father I merely told her…"

"I do not care, you apologize right know" His father demanded again. "Now go on" Bart added as he saw Chuck dwell on it

"Sorry" He apologized as Victoria smiled.

"Now if you could excuse me, I think I see my wife" Bart said before simply walking off

"Thank you for the apology, Charles" Victoria said with a smirk before she walked off. Chuck grabbed her hand, making her turn around, before whispering

"The only thing or one I'm sorry for is Brooke and the fact that she had to grow up with you as her mother" He whispered as he felt her tense up "Now if you would excuse me, I have a young lady waiting for me" He smirked before walking off

"What was that all about" Blair asked Nate as she joined him at their usual table, while looking on as Chuck flirted with that girl

"Don't know" Nate answered, not really paying much attention. He had been looking around, seeing if she had arrived

"Nate" Blair said his name for the second time "She's coming. I just talked to her" Blair said touching his shoulder. Looking at Blair confused, he asked

"You've talked to her?" He was very surprised "Didn't know you were friends" He said looking very surprised. Why hadn't Brooke told him that? He asked himself

"We have been for a while" Blair answered. "S and I may have our fights, but we're sisters, and sisters forgive each other" She said with a smile plastered on her face

"Serena?" Nate questioned as he looked at Blair, know with a smile "Oh Yes, Serena" He said now ecstatic "Thank you, Blair" He said giving her a big hug

"You're welcome, I guess" Blair said a little confused, but hugged him back. While hugging him, she looked over his shoulder at Chuck, who looked back at her "He won't be there forever, Blair" Nate whispered in her ear, before giving her a kiss on the cheek "I'm sorry for everything that happened last year" He said as they broke apart

Getting up from her seat, Blair looked at Nate. "I'm sorry as well and Nate…" She said pointing to the entrance "Look who just arrived" she added before walking off to find her man. Turning around Nate spotted Brooke and Serena walking in together. Walking over to them, he smiled when they saw him coming

"Nate, Hi" Serena said leaning in for a hug

"Serena, hey" Nate said hugging her back, while looking at Brooke. "Hi" he muttered with a smile

"Hi" Brooke smiled, waving her hand as she spoke

"Brooke darling" She heard her mother call for her "There's someone I want you to meet"

"Duty calls" She said with a smile, before saying "We'll talk later, Nate"

"Yeah" Nate said as she walked off

"Now, come on Nate, Let's get something to drink" Serena said dragging Nate with her over to their usual table

Meanwhile Brooke now reaching her destination looked at her mother with a surprised look "You called me over here to meet him?" She questioned with a cocked eyebrow

"I did" Her mother answered with a light smile. "And I want to apologize about what I said yesterday"

"Okay, what are you up to?" Brooke asked taking her mother into a corner "You never apologize for anything!" She stated, now waiting for her mother to speak

"I have just been thinking and maybe I was out of line" Her mother justified her kindness. Brooke looked at her questionable again "Ok, so maybe I do have an agenda, but does it matter?" Her mother questioned

"Not really" Brooke answered bluntly

"Ok, and for the record, those are not the shoes I bought you. Do you ever… Do not walk away from me, Brooklyn Penelope Davis" She kind of yelled-whispered, trying not to attract any unwanted attention, but Brooke just ignored her

"Hi, we didn't get to formally introduce ourselves. I'm Brooke Davis" She said with a smile, taking out her hand for him to shake

"Well hello, Brooke. I'm Carter Baizen" He said shaking her hand "Nice to meet you" He said with that gorgeous smile of his "You want something to drink?"

"I do" She said as he took his hands in her, leading her over to his table "Wait, I have to make a phone call, but I'll meet you there"

00000000000000

"Wait, I can't do this" Blair said getting off of Chuck who just sighed "What?" Blair questioned, but Chuck just nodded his head in disbelief

"Are you kidding me?" He questioned getting up from the bed "You're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no… and well you get the drift." He said frustrated "You like me when you think you're losing me to someone else, and the next day you're acting like it never happened, and I am tired of it"

"All this because I won't sleep with you" Blair yelled at him "Are you being serious right know?"

"You don't get it. It's not about sex, it's about the fact that you can't make up your mind. SO how about I make it up for you; I'm done!" Chuck said before walking past Blair.

"Chuck, you don't mean that?" Blair said as she followed Chuck who just kept on walking "Bass, I…"

"You what?" Chuck questioned, stopping as he spoke. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out "That's what I thought" He said

"What about you always flirting with Brooke… how do you think that makes me feel?" Blair asked know getting mad

"Brooke and I are just friends, and I really don't have to justify my friendship with her to you! Now if you could excuse me, I have a lady waiting downstairs wondering why it took me so long to get her that drink" He said with smirk, before walking off

On his way down, he spotted Brooke on the phone

"Hey Dad, it's me again. Please call me back. Bye" She said to the answering machine, before leaning back into the wall

"Brooke, you ok?" He asked, but she didn't seem to hear him. She walked back into the room, as he followed her. He stopped in his tracks as he saw her wrap her hands around Carter.

"Looks like you're too late" Victoria said coming up from behind Chuck with a smirk "Look at the way she's laughing, really opening up again after everything that happened in tree hill"

"Have you no life?" Chuck asked with a smirk, before walking off

Coming down from the stairs, Blair looked on as Chuck went over to their usual table "Excuse me" Blair said, walking past Victoria.

"Carter, always a pleasure" Blair said with a smile as she gave him a hug

"Really?" He questioned, making Brooke laugh

Ignoring Brooke laughing, Blair turned to Carter "Why don't you two sit with us" She asked pointing to their table

Looking at each other, Brooke and Carter looked back at Blair "We were actually just leaving, so no thank you" Carter answered with a grin "But it was nice seeing you again" He added

"Carter" Nate said waiting for Carter to turn around. Carter Turned around only to get knocked out by Nate "That's for setting me up" Nathaniel said before simply walking away

"Carter, are you ok?" Brooke asked as he held his hand to his jaw

0000000000000000000000

**A/N2: Short, I know, but there will be flashbacks of what happened next in the next chapter!**

**Cheers!**


	8. The Deleted Scenes

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN Nothing!!!!**

**A/N:** First I just want to say that I really like this chapter. Very Proud of it and I hope you enjoy reading it!

In this chapter you'll get to read a little more about what happened in-between the scenes in Chapter 7: Modern Romance. We'll go a little deeper in if you know what I mean?!? You'll also get to read a little about what happened after Nate hit Carter, so it's smart to read chapter 7 again. '**_F' _**_are quotes from Chapter 7: Modern Romance_

**Cheers **

**Chapter 8: The Deleted Scenes **

_Leaving Brooke's room, Serena felt a little hurt. She wasn't really used to anyone… She was Serena Van Der Woodsen_

_On her way down the stairs, she heard her phone ring. (Don't really know what kind of ringtone Serena would have, so if you have any ideas do share them. Mine is "Karma Police" by Radiohead, well back to the story)_

_"Blair, what a pleasure…"_

_"I've been calling you all morning…" Blair practically yelled into the phone. Serena laughed to herself, it was so typical of Blair to exaggerate_

**_"S, where are you? Why aren't you down here already?" Blair questioned as she tried to ignore Chuck. She really didn't feel like playing any of his games. Not today with her mother here_**

_Telling Blair they would be right down, and after having asked about Nate, she hung up. Lying herself down on the sofa, she closed her eyes, and her mind wondered back to two years prior, before she left for boarding- school. _

_There had always been a little something between Nate and herself, she just didn't want to see it. She may have been drunk when they slept together, but apart off her really wanted to, not just the fact she was drunk, thought it is said that alcohol is like a truth serum. She couldn't remember the exact words Chuck used, but he did have a point._

_Meanwhile upstairs, Brooke, having gotten out of the shower, dried herself with a towel, before twirling the towel in her hair. Standing in front of the mirror, she put on her lacy bra and g-string, before sliding in the dress her mother bought her. _

_She blow-dried her hair, before getting her makeup purse from under the sink_

_As she put on some eyeliner, she couldn't believe her mother actually came. She would rather have her father here, then her mother. She had tried calling him a couple of times, but it just went straight to voicemail. Done with the makeup, she went over to her bed._

_Opening the box lying on her bed, she saw the shoes her mother brought back from Paris. There was in no way she was going to wear them. Walking over to her closet, she searched through her shoe collection, before finding the pair she was looking for._

_Putting the shoes on, she heard her cell ring again. Thinking it might be her father, she picked it up without looking at the caller-id_

_"Dad" She said into the phone, before hearing a voice she never wanted to hear again. A voice belonging to the boy who broke her heart: Her first love! _

_"Hey Pretty girl" She heard him say over the line "Don't hang up" He pleaded "Please, I just want to talk"_

_"I'll take that as a sign…"_

_"Finish that sentence and I'll hang up" She threatened. She had already heard that, not so funny, quote by her so-called best friend. It just hurt more knowing this probably meant they had been hanging out_

_"Are you still there?" He asked a little unsure_

_She cursed under her breath for being so stupid and not checking the caller id. She did the same mistake earlier that day, when Peyton called. "What do you want, Luke?" She questioned rolling her eyes._

_"Why didn't you tell us you were moving?"_

_"Why didn't you tell me you were cheating on me with Peyton?" She shot back. Lucas sighed as he knew he should have seen that one coming._

_"I deserved that, but you still haven't answered my question" He answered in his 'Lucas like tone', a hint with amusement in his voice, like he liked it _

_"I don't need to answer too you, I'm not your girlfriend" She shot back again. Had this been Chuck, he would probably have said 'touché'. The UES was certainly different from Tree Hill. Nothing was private here. _

_"I know, but I thought that after what happened the day before you disappeared…"_

_"Well you thought wrong" she cut him off. She really didn't feel like talking anymore. She has had enough Leyton for today "Don't call me again, Scott" she said before simply hanging up_

_Walking over to the door, she grabbed her purse on her way out. Walking down the stairs, she saw Serena lying on the sofa, waiting for her. _

_"Serena…" Brooke spoke looking at Serena who turned her head as she got up "…" Not really knowing what to say, she gestured with her hands and body languages_

_"Yeah" Serena smiled awkwardly, pointing to the Elevator. They both got in and were really quiet on the ride down_

_000000000000_

_Getting off the phone with Serena, Blair walked over to their usual table, sitting down, before taking a sip of her drink. "Blair" She heard her mother call for her_

_Putting on a smile, she got up from her seat "Coming, Mother" And so it began. The routine she was well too familiar with. Making her mother look good, she smiled and greeted people._

_Looking around to see if either Serena or Nate had arrived yet, she spotted the one of her best friends walking in "Excuse me for a second" She said with a light smile, before walking towards him_

_"Nate" She smiled giving him a hug. "How are you? How's everything at home?"_

_"Blair, hi" He said hugging her back "I'm good and everything is fine. Grandfather took care of it all" He said brushing it off _

_"Nathaniel, nice of you to make it" Chuck said as he and the girl he had his hand around her waist came up from behind them "You as well, Blair" He said, taking a quick glance at her _

_"This…" he said gesturing with his hand "is …"_

_"Emma" She cut in looking on as an awkward silence set in_

_"Well, we should get moving" Nate said once seeing Blair trying to hold it together. Taking his hand around her waist, he led her away, while glaring at Chuck_

_"Looking on as they walked of, Chuck turned to Emma "You…"_

**_"Charles…"_**_ He heard his father calling his name_

_Turning to Emma, he leaned in and whispered in her ear "This will only take a second, and then I'll get you that drink, yeah?" He questioned, before she nodded. He then walked towards his father "Yes Father" _

_"Thank you, Nate… I thought I was going to snap" She said with a light laugh_

_"I could see that" He said laughing as well. Pulling out the chair for her, she smiled as she sat down "What a Gentleman" _

_"Got trained by the best" he said with a big grin, before he shifted his gaze to the door. Blair also shifted her gaze, and looked over at Chuck, who grabbed Victoria's hand, whispered something and then stalked off with a smirk. _

**_"What was that all about" Blair asked Nate as she joined him at their usual table, while looking on as Chuck flirted with that girl _**

_00000000000_

_As the elevator door opened, Brooke and Serena moved to get out, both stopped when seeing they the other move. "After you" Brooke said taking a step back. She had to start somewhere, right? The awkward silence on the elevator ride down was really awkward._

_"Thank you" Serena smiled and moved to get out._

_"It's not like I know the way, anyways" Brooke muttered, moving right behind Serena_

_"What was that?" Serena stopped and questioned_

_"Are you hearing voices? You should really get that checked out" Brooke responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Rolling her eyes, Serena turned around and started walking again._

_Feeling a little guilty, Brooke followed. Serena reminded her of herself in some ways, but also about Peyton in a lot of ways. She also slept with her best-friends boyfriend, so she resented her for that also._

_Walking in, they both stopped and looked around. Their gaze stopped right ahead, as a smiling Nate walked towards them_

**_"Nate, Hi" Serena said leaning in for a hug_**

**_"Serena, hey" Nate said hugging her back, while looking at Brooke "Hi" he muttered with a smile_**

**_"Hi" Brooke smiled, waving her hand as she spoke_**

**_Brooke darling" She heard her mother call for her "There's someone I want you to meet"_**

**_"Duty calls" She said with a smile, before saying "We'll talk later, Nate"_**

**_"Yeah" Nate said as she walked off _**

**_"Now, come on Nate, Let's get something to drink" Serena said dragging Nate with her over to their usual table_**

_Meanwhile, back at the table, Blair got up as well, seeing Chuck break apart from his father. She saw him walking over to where the drinks where, and followed him._

_Taking his hand, she looked up at him, as he looked into her eyes "I'm… Let's go" She said in a seductive tone. He looked over at Emma, who waited for him "She's too stupid to notice a thing. You really know how to choose them" She added, as she saw him look over_

_Smirking, he followed her as she led the way. "Are you sure?" Chuck asked. He knew Blair, and he honestly didn't want her to flip out tomorrow, so he asked the question_

_All she did was smirk, before going in for the kiss_

_Nearing her mother, brooke said "Yes mother" in a dull voice "You called for me"_

_"I did, and don't take that tone with me" Her mother whispered, before turning around "I want you to meet, Carter" Her mother said with a smile, as Carter turned around_

**Brooke looked at her mother with a surprised look "You called me over here to meet him?" She questioned with a cocked eyebrow **

**"I did" Her mother answered with a light smile. "And I want to apologize about what I said yesterday"**

**"Okay, what are you up to?" Brooke asked taking her mother into a corner "You never apologize for anything!" She stated, now waiting for her mother to speak**

**"I have just been thinking and maybe I was out of line" Her mother justified her kindness. Brooke looked at her questionable again "Ok, so maybe I do have agenda, but does it matter?" Her mother questioned**

**"Not really" Brooke answered bluntly**

**"Ok, and for the record, those are not the shoes I bought you. Do you ever… Do not walk away from me, Brooklyn Penelope Davis" She kind of yelled-whispered, trying not to attract any unwanted attention, but Brooke just ignored her**

**"Hi, we didn't get to formally introduce ourselves. I'm Brooke Davis" She said with a smile, taking out her hand for him to shake**

"Can you believe he has the nerves of showing up here?" Nate questioned to Serena, looking on as Carter and Brooke shook hands. Tightening his fist, he rose up, but Serena grabbed his hand

_"Nate, don't!" She pleaded as she held him back "Don't give him the pleasure of getting to you!"_

_"Fine, fine" He said twice, settling back down in his seat. Looking at the pair, he saw Brooke walking towards the hall "I need to go to the bathroom" Nate said getting up from his seat again_

_"Nate…" She spoke. He turned around to look at her "Don't do anything you might regret later" She said with a light smile_

_"I won't" He smiled back, before walking off_

_"…And you look good from behind" Serena mumbled as she watched Nate walk away, a big smile plastered on her face._

About to go and talk to Brooke, he heard two people having a fight upstairs, before seeing Chuck appear from the staircases. Deciding that now was not the time, he hid behind the wall

"Brooke" He heard Chuck say, but she didn't seem to hear him. Seeing her walk back towards Carter, he got bottle tequila out of his jacket-pocket. Taking a sip, he watched as Chuck walked back to his blond, and Blair following right behind, though spotting Carter, she walked towards them instead.

**_"Carter, always a pleasure" Blair said with a smile as she gave him a hug_**

**_"Really?" He questioned, making Brooke laugh _**

**_Ignoring Brooke laughing, Blair turned to Carter "Why don't you two sit with us" She asked pointing to their table_**

_Chugging down his drink, he decided to just do it… "Screw it" He said walking towards them._

**_Looking at each other, Brooke and Carter looked back at Blair "We were actually just leaving, so no thank you" Carter answered with a grin "But it was nice seeing you again" He added _**

**_"Carter" Nate said waiting for Carter to turn around. Carter Turned around only to get knocked out by Nate "That's for setting me up" Nathaniel said before simply walking away_**

**_"Carter, are you ok?" Brooke asked as he held his hand to his jaw _**

_Bending down, she touched Carter cheek "Carter, are you ok?" Brooke questioned again looking on as Nate walked away_

_"I'll live" he answered with a light smile "Need some ice maybe"_

_"Don't get up, I'll get it for you" Brooke said stopping him from getting up, before speed-walking away, trying to catch up with Nate_

_"This certainly beats last year's brunch" Chuck said with a smirk, taking a sip of his drink "How about we move this party to my suite?" Chuck asked, reaching out his hand for her to take. The girl he had spent all day flirting with took his hand without hesitating, before they walked out, leaving a broken Blair and a shocked Serena_

_+++00000++00000+++_

_"Nate" She ran after him down the steps of the Palace "Nate, stop right now. Are you crazy?" She questioned, yelling at him. "Don't make me run in these Jimmy Choo's"_

_Stopping, he turned around. "Thank you" She said tilting her head to the left "Now, why on earth would you just hit him like that?"_

_"Are you serious right now?" He questioned, his eyes wide open and shaking his head in disbelief "I have been… you have no idea what he did to me last year. He is lucky I didn't … aaahh, Brooke, You've only been here a couple of weeks and already you've ruined me" He said as she looked at him shocked as he spoke_

_"Nate, I'm sorry if I …" she started, but was cut off when Nate crashed his lips onto hers _

"Wake up, Brooke" Victoria said, walking into Brooke's room, making her way straight to the window. Letting the sun in, she went over to Brooke's bed and dragged the rough of off her, making her sit up on her bed. Opening her eyes, she quickly shut them again, putting one of her pillows over her face, while leading back down onto her bed.

"Aaaah my eyes" she yelled horrified

"It's just light and it's not even that bright" Her mother responds with a glare

Sitting back up, she looked at her mother before responding saying "Who said I was talking about the sun?" And with a smirk

"Funny" Her mother answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm "Get dressed, you have school" Her mother ordered "Oh, and I'm leaving for France, but it was nice seeing you again" She said with a fake light smile, before sending her an air-kiss "Behave, darling"

Looking on as her mother walked out, she smiled before falling back into her bed

"Brooke…" Her mother threatened, and just like that she fell out of bed. "Aaahh" She groaned

And so it was Monday!

+++00000++00000+++

A/N2: And so here is chapter 8: The Deleted Scenes. The _cursive written parts are the parts of what happened in between the scenes in Chapter 7: Modern Romance. _**F are quotes from Chapter 7, **while the ending with the normal writing part are the present time!

Thanks for reading and please to share your thoughts!

Cheeeeeeers, DeadStar3


	9. B's Chambers

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing! !**

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 8: The Deleted Scenes! This takes place a week after the annual Bass brunch! It may be longer, but a lot has happened. Please try to remember the last part of chapter 8, with Brooke running after Nate. Also if there are any Norwegians reading, please join the facebook group "Kings of Leon til Norge" if you are a fan of the band! (They do have some decent songs, like "Molly's Chambers", etc.).

**Chapter 9: B's Chambers**

And so it was Monday!

_000000000_

_Good Morning Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here_

_This year's Annual Bass Brunch was certainly interesting; everything from a V. Davis showing up, to N knocking Carter out, ending with B. Davis and N kissing on the steps outside the Palace,( though that was so last week's news!)_

_It's Monday… again, and word is B. Davis has been ditching school for a week now! Where is she hiding out? _

Hearing her phone ring, Brooke quickly fell from the bed she was laying on, hitting the floor "Goddamnit" She said as a big groan escaped from under her breath. She really needed to remember putting her phone on mute when going to bed. The phone kept ringing; she heard a grumpy voice groan…again, on top of the bed

"I'm sorry" she whispered getting up from the floor, before leaning over the bed, kissing the boy on his cheek, before retrieving back, and walking over to the commode.

Picking up her phone, she checked the caller-id. "_Yes, I have learned from my mistake" _she thought to herself. Rolling her eyes, she let the call go to the answering machine, before walking into the bathroom, deciding to take a shower

"_Hi, you have reached Brooke Davis, but I guess you already knew that"_ Her raspy voice echoed over the other line for what had to be the 100th time this week _"Obviously I'm not here, but leave a message and maybe if you're lucky, I'll call back_" biiip

As he heard a biiip, he breathed out heavily "Brooke, it's me… again" Nate spoke into the phone for the … well a lot of times this week "You have been ignoring me for a week now. We need to talk, so please call me back" He rolled his eyes in frustration before hanging up

"Nathaniel, Class has started" his Math teacher told him, as Nate grabbed his books, before following his teacher too class

Settling down at his usual seat, far right at the back, he felt his phone vibrate. Picking it up, he saw that Chuck had sent him a message

"_You have been wallowing for a week now, how about we go out tonight?"_

Looking up from his phone, he looked over at Chuck, before shaking his head, while muttering no. Seeing Chuck roll his eyes, he looked back down at his phone, debating whether he should send her a text or not, as he replayed the kiss over and over again in his head

"_Nate" She ran after him down the steps of the Palace "Nate, stop right now. Are you crazy?" She e questioned, yelling at him. "Don't make me run in these Jimmy Choo's"_

_Stopping, he turned around. "Thank you" She said tilting her head to the left "Now, why on earth would you just hit him like that?"_

"_Are you serious right now?" He questioned, his eyes wide open and shaking his head in disbelief "I have been… you have no idea what he did to me last year. He is lucky I didn't… aaahh, Brooke, You've only been here a couple of weeks and already you've ruined me" He said as she looked at him shocked as he spoke_

"_Nate, I'm so very…" She started before she crushed her lips onto his. A little shocked at first, Nate soon deepened the kiss, before Brooke pulled back. She looked at him with this look he just couldn't explain, before simply walking back up the steps at the Palace._

Shaking his head, he started texting her

_00000000_

"She hasn't been here for a week. I doubt she will be walking in that door, so you can stop looking at it" Blair said nudging Serene, who was sitting beside her

"I wasn't… I was just thinking" Serena said a little too quickly. Blair smirked, as her best friend rolled her eyes "I'm just tired of covering for her"

"Then don't" Blair stated rolling her eyes "She didn't ask you to, and I honestly don't get why you even bother. I would have thrown that bitch under the bus"

"Someone feels a little threatened" Serena whispered laughing as Blair fumed

"You should be as well. Have you seen the way Nate looks at her? Not to mention that they kissed last week" Blair stated again "And how hard can it be covering for her, when none of your parents are home?" Blair asked, smiling by her victory, before she turned back toward the board and began taking notes

"OK, let's change subject; I heard you got laid"

"What?" She yelped as she saw Serena looking at her amused. She was fuming with rage now "Who said that?" She questioned

"I went to check on you after the brunch and saw you with…"

"With whom?" She yelled as she cut Serena off. She could feel her face turn red, she was really scared of who she saw her with

"Chuck, I presume!" Serena said looking at Blair with a frown "I didn't really see his face, but who else could it be" She said with a shrug, before turning back looking at the board

"Yeah, right" Blair muttered, feeling her heart start beating faster, faster. _"Breath nice and easy" _she kept telling herself in her thoughts

0000000000

Having gotten out of the shower, she dried herself, before putting on the school uniform "Yes, she intended going to school today". Putting her make up on, she looked at herself on last time in the mirror, before walking out of the bathroom with her towel in one hand as she dried her hair with it

"Carter, you're up. Did I wake you?" Brooke asked as she kept on drying her hair with the towel

"You kissed Nate?" Carter questioned, holding Brooke's phone in his hand

"You went through my phone?" Brooke asked with a little laugh, as she threw her towel on him playfully. She really found it funny; I mean who does that…

"You didn't answer my question" He snapped. Brooke's amused face, changed to a frown as she really didn't get why he was so upset

"Come on…" she said walking towards him. "I thought we had an agreement?" Settling down on his lap, their faces inches from each other, she tried to kiss him, but he turned away. Rolling her eyes, she got up from his lap, but he took a hold of her, making her sit back down

"I have school" She said, getting up again, before settling down on the edge of the bed, next to him, putting her shoes on

"Brooke, about that agreement" he started, but paused having heard a knock on the door. "This will take only second" he said getting up, he opened it.

Brooke breathed out heavily, "_Saved by the bell"_ she thought to herself. She was kinda afraid of what he was going to say, but did have an idea of what it might be

_Carter Whispered "Now is not a good time"_

"_Are you with someone?"_ the lady pushed through the door. Holding his hand up to his head, he shoke his head in disbelief, before awkwardly presenting the girl "Brooke; that is…"

"Marcy" The girl cut in as Carter paused, having forgotten "Did I interrupt something?" she asked glaring at Brooke

"Yes you did actually"

"No, you didn't; I was just leaving" Brooke said cut in, while gathering her things.

"Stay" Carter said blocking Brooke's way as she tried to walk past him "She'll leave; wont you Stacy?" Carter questioned, not taking his eyes from Brooke's.

"_Marcy" T_he girl chimed in, but it didn't seem as they heard her

"I really do have to leave" She said, before pushing past him

Walking out of the hotel, she got in a taxicab. She sat herself in the backseat, before telling the driver to drive her to Constance. As the cab driver nodded, she leaned back into the seat, before letting out a big sigh; _"That was a relief" She mumbled, referring to what just happened. _She escaped an awkward conversation

_**Spotted; B. Davis getting in a Taxicab outside… Wait just one darn minute; Doesn't Carter Baizen stay in that exact same hotel?**_

Smiling to herself, she tilted her head to the side, looking out of the window as the taxicab drove

00000000

As the bell rang, Nate quickly got up from his seat and speed-walked out of the classroom. He wanted some privacy, so he could call Brooke again between classes.

"What's with the running, Archibald" Chuck questioned catching up with his friend "Are you trying to avoid me?" He asked with a smirk

"I just … Do you want to get out of here?" He asked, not wanting to have another class

"Wait, Nathaniel actually talking about ditching school, and Dude, do you really have to ask?" He questioned while rolling his eyes. Taking out his joint, he put it in his mouth as he lit it. Feeling one pair of eyes looking at him with an astound look, he rolled his eyes "You want one?"

Looking at him, Nate debated whether to take it or not. He hadn't smoked since he and Blair broke up. _"Being with Blair would drive anyone to smoke weed" _He thought to himself, as a smile graced his lips

"And he's back" Chuck said with a smirk, putting his arm around his friend, as he with his other hand gave him a joint

Taking it, he smiled as the two friends started walking again. "Thank you" he said as Chuck lit it for him

"What are you two doing" Serena asked running up to the two, making them stop in their tracks "You want to get expelled" She said waving her hands trying to dampen the smell "Seriously, throw it away" She threaten

"Why are you of all people…"

"Do not finish that sentence, Nathaniel" Serena threatened, cutting Nate off

"You are such a fun-sucker" Chuck said, as he and Nate inhaled their joints one last time. Serena cocked her left eyebrow, looking at him questionable "You suck innocent fun out of people, hence; Fun-sucker"

Rolling her eyes, Serena shifted her attention to Nate "Nate… Could we talk, later today?" She questioned as Chuck raised an eyebrow "Alone" She added as she saw Chuck smirk

_**In other news, it seems as S has finally admitted to herself that she in fact has feelings for N, but is it too late? Only time will tell…**_

Nate, not really bothering to read anything into it, nodded his head, as he muttered "Yeah, ok" stomped the joint with his foot, having thrown it on the ground. Chuck inhaled an extra time before doing the same.

Serena looked at the two in Disbelief "Really? You're just going to throw it like… on school prop…ah whatever" She said giving up on the two "You better leave for class…now" She said with a stern tone, before walking towards her next class

_**Looks like the new Serena is shining today, but is the old one still in there?**_

"What do we have next?" Chuck asked Nate with a frown

"Are you serious" Nate said looking at his friend in disbelief "Wow" He added before walking away laughing

Shrugging, he lit another joint, deciding that he has had enough school for the day. Making his way down the steps, he walked out towards the School gates, but came to a halt as a taxicab pulled up

Getting out, Brooke looked at the driver "You really don't have to do that. I can open a car door myself" She said with a light smile, showing those famous dimples of hers, before winking at the driver who looked at her in awe. He was kind of young looking and very attractive, Brooke couldn't help herself.

"Here" She said handing him the money, and then some "Enjoy yourself" She said tilting her head to the side. Chuck laughed as the driver stood there like an idiot

"Do you not have another place to be?" Chuck cut in glaring at the driver, before smirking as the driver walked around to the driver seat. Getting in, he drove away

"You shouldn't have" Brooke said with a light smile

"I saw how uncomfortable you were" He said with a smirk

"Why are you out here?" Brooke questioned as the stood across from each other. She suddenly felt the urge to play with him a little "You got my text"

Chuck wasn't really sure what text she was talking about, but decided to go with it "I did"

"…So you want to?" Brooke asked, licking her lips as she walked towards him

"Well, yeah" He said with a shrug. He had no idea what she was talking about, but was now getting really curious

Stopping right in front of him, she looked in him the eyes, before leaning in; her hot breath on his neck making him shiver; her lips brushed against his neck, as she moved towards his lips. Opening her lips to speak, she closed them again as both their breaths changed rapidly. Looking like she was going to kiss him, she quietly whispered "I didn't send you a text" She whispered, before pushing past him, now smirking

"You can't blame me for trying" He said breathing out heavily. He could not believe he fell for that again, though never in his life did he want to have sex with anyone more that Brooke right now!

"Did you take my advice?" She questioned as she started walking up the steps. Quickly coming to his senses, he caught up with her

"Your Advice…"

_Flashback: Walking up the steps of the Palace, after having kissed Nate, Brooke, instead of walking back to the Brunch, escaped to the hotel bar._

_Settling down, she waved the bartender over. Showing him her fake-id, he got her a drink. She looked at it debating wither she should drink it or not_

_She heard someone standing beside her, but didn't bother looking up _

_She felt someone settle down next to her, and felt a hand on her knee. Tilting her head to the side, she looked up at the guy, before turning back to look at her drink. They just sat there in complete silence._

"_Ignoring me, aren't we" He said with a smirk, making Brooke laugh_

_She remember when she first met him; those were the first words he spoke "Aren't we smart" She responded with a light laugh _

"_Brooke Darling" She heard a voice call her name from behind her. Turning around, she rolled her eyes, before turning back now looking at the guy sitting beside her "Chuck!" Brooke said stern and gave him a look, before hearing her mother's nagging voice calling again "The witch is calling again" She said as she got up from her seat and left_

_He knew she didn't have to say anything more than that, he understood what she meant; Chugging down her drink, he got up and left as well_

"Well, let's just say I saw something that changed everything" He said, tightening his jaw. He really didn't want to talk about it, and Brooke noticed, so she didn't push

They walked in silence; before Chuck broke it "I haven't seen you in a while. I was starting to think you ran back to Hick Ville or whatever" He said with a smirk, before inhaling his joint. Looking at Brooke who crinkled her nose, he offered it to her, but she refused saying no thank you

She laughed sarcastically for a couple of seconds, before correcting him "Tree Hill, and No; I was with a friend and he was kind enough to let me stay there until I apologize to Serena…and I needed time to think. Reflect, even."

"So, you and Carter are only friends?" Chuck questioned, as he rolled his eyes. He laughed a smug laugh.

"We are only friends" She said trying to convince him. She wasn't about to let him get the pleasure of having right, and she was not about to add the benefit part after saying friends "But I don't really see why or how it is any of your business who I spend my free time with "

"I do apologize, but I know Carter Baizen" Chuck said as they started walking up the steps. He inhaled his joint once more, before continuing "He is a bad seed, but I will stop interfering, if that's what you want"

"Thank you" She said with a grateful smile

"You are welcome" Chuck said a smirk, as Brooke laughed lightly

00000000000

"_Miss Waldorf" _the teacher said, as she looked in her journal "You will be working Miss Davis"

And just as quickly Blair heard that, she almost choked on her bagel. Serena patted her back, trying to contain her laughter. Gaining her breath, she cut the teacher off "Excuse me, could you repeat that" Hoping to god she heard him wrong

"_You will be working with Miss Davis, and before you start complaining, Miss Waldorf…" _Her teacher said putting his hand up, motioning for her to be quiet "You cannot switch partner, so suck it up"

Blair scoffed as the Teacher continued "Can you believe him" She said rolling her eyes "How am I supposed to work with someone who doesn't show up for school. It's an outrage!"

Laughing, Serena said "She isn't that bad. I reckon that if you only get to know her, you'll love her"

"Ok, firstly, who says 'reckon'? Secondly, I doubt that, so put a sock on it. Is that how you are trying to cheer me up?" She question, cocking her eyebrow "Try harder"

Hearing the bell ring, they got up and as it was lunch break now

As the bell rang, Nate quickly got out of his seat and flew out of the door. Walking down the hall, and out the door, he saw Chuck and Brooke lying on two different benches across from each other laughing.

Chuck had texted him, telling him to meet him here… He might have added that Brooke was there as well, knowing he would come

Walking over, he pretended not to spot Brooke, and greeted Chuck with a smile "Didn't you find class" he asked taking the joint from Chuck hand before inhaling it

"You didn't tell me what subject we had, Nathaniel" Chuck answered as Nate inhaled the joint again

"Hi, Nate" Brooke said, her tone very raspy, but sweet; like she was trying to smooth everything over with Nate

Not answering, he handed the joint back to Chuck

"Ignoring me?" Brooke said, rolling her eyes as she got up "Fine" She said walking away

"Ignoring her, really? Great plan" Chuck said sarcastically, now standing besides Nate, as they watched Brooke walking away

"Shut up" Nate said, rolling his eyes, before walking the opposite way

"Come on, I was joking" He yelled after him, holding his hand up out "Nathaniel"

0000000000000000

As the bell rang in for the last class of the day, the two boys walked in and settled down at their usual seats

Co-ed English, was the last class of the day, and Brooke usual sat next to Nate, but walking in today, she really didn't want to

Feeling her phone vibrate in her hand, she checked the message

"_I'm sorry"? _

A smile formed in her lips as she looked up and winked at him. Looking over at Serena's table, she decided that enough was enough. Walking over to Serena's table, she kneeled down, now down at Serena's level, before saying "hi" feeling really awkward since they hadn't spoken in a while "Could we…" She started, but was cut off by her teacher asking everyone to take to their seats "I'm sorry I acted the way I acted. I'll explain in further detail when we get home" She said with a light smile

"Oh, ok" She said a little surprised that Brooke was at school today; even more surprised when she came over and apologized "I'm sorry as well"

"Brooke, get to your seat" Her teacher told her

"Why yes sir; I'll take to my seat, but before I do, do you need anything? Maybe some tea and biscuit. Gay-tastic" Brooke said in a mocking tone, with a British accent, as the class burst out in laughter. Smirking at Blair, she stood up straight and went over to her seat next to Nate.

"Ok, why does she get away with everything?" Blair fumed as she looked at Brooke who settled down in her seat "and did you see how she smirked at me; she's really is trying to get under my skin"

"And succeeding apparently" Serena said not really paying anything Blair said, as she was looking over at Nate's and Brooke's table, as Brooke settled down

Settling down, Brooke smiled at Nate "We are friends, right?" Brooke questioned, as Nate cocked an eyebrow in curiosity

"Yeah, we are" he said, wondering where she was going with this

"Ok" Brooke beamed "So before I continue, we just need to get this…" she said motioning between the two "…out of the way"

"Ok" He said now with a frown

"Nate, I really find you attractive, I mean I would be blind not to" She started, as a smile formed on his lips "And you are one of my closest friends here, and I really don't want any of that to change, as I really want to have the option of confiding in you about things, and you having the same option. Does that make sense?" She questioned, crinkling her nose, as she had just ranted

"It does" He said, smiling a genuine smile "Look, I get it. We'll be friends"

"Great" She beamed again

"Slow- She's burnin' in your soul  
With whispers in your ear  
It's okay I'll give it anyway  
Just get me out of here  
You'll plead- you'll get down on your knees  
For just another taste  
And when you think she's let you in  
That's when she fades away

You want it  
She's got it  
_('B'_s') Chambers gonna change your mind"

– Molly's Chambers – Kings of Leon

0000000000000000000

This is a very long chapter (Longest), and it's because I haven't updated in a while, so there you go. I honestly don't know where this is going; I just get an idea, like today, and just write it down. If you have any requests, maybe a storyline or maybe couples you want together, just say so…

This is high school, so nothing will last, or maybe something will. Have your say!

I should probably start throwing in some old characters and some new fictional ones!


	10. Picture Not So Perfect

**Disclaimer: I Own Noth**ing

**A/N:** The flashback with Chuck is a continuation of the flashback from_** Chapter 9. B. Chambers**_ just so you don't get confused!

**Chapter 10 Picture not so Perfect **

_**Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here; It's Tuesday, which means … well nothing special yet, but knowing you guys, I know there will be some kind of drama at the end of the day so stay tuned…**_

Arriving at Blair's place, Brooke rang the doorbell. She heard someone yelling for Dorota- Dorotha or something like that to open the door. Looking around, she stood there; debating that maybe now was not a good time. About to turn and leave, the door opened and a woman who reminded her a bit about her own mother stared at her

"Yes?" The woman said waiting for Brooke to say something, like maybe why she was here

"Hi" Brooke said with a dimpled smile "I'm Brooke" She said reaching her hand out for her to shake. The woman looked down at Brooke's hand, before looking back up at her. Dropping her hand down to her side, she rolled her eyes, before she continued "Blair and I are working on a project together"

"Oh" The woman nodded before she started walking back into the building. Following her in, Brooke sat down at the sofa, not really sure what to do!

"Blair will be home in a minute"

"Yeah, Ok" Brooke nodded as silence filled the room. She was good at winning adults over; she just needed a way in. "So I hear you're a fashion-designer"

"Well, yes I am" The woman answered, motioning for Brooke to follow her "Are you interested in fashion?" she asked as they walked into a room.

"I love it" Brooke smiled as she looked around the room "I have actually designed some stuff for a ….." She trailed off as the woman nodded looking trough a stack of papers

Finding the one she was looking for, she put her hand up, motioning for Brooke to shut up, before handing over it to Brooke

Taking a hold of it, Brooke went through it carefully. It was a sketch of a design, and it looked as if the woman wanted her opinion

"Well?" the woman said, looking at her questionable. It was as if she was testing her

"Well…I can see where whoever sketched this was going with it, but it's quite bland to be honest" Brooke said very straight forward "But that's just my opinion" handing the paper back to woman

"I do agree!" The woman nodded in agreement as she looked at it "It's nice to hear someone's honest opinion for once" she continued as Brooke smiled. "What did you say your name was?"

"Brooke Davis" Brooke said smiling as she now held her hand out again

"A Davis, huh" The woman said nodding impressed "Well, I'm Eleanor Waldorf" The woman introduced herself, with a light smile… and it looked like Brooke found her way in!

Arriving at the Van Der Woodsen/Bass household, Nate walked up the stairs, hoping to bump into his little crush, while visiting Chuck. They were supposed to go out and … well drink! Chuck wanted a boys night out, and Nate not wanting to hear another speech by Chuck agreed to go

Walking past Brooke's room, he saw that there was no one in there. "_Maybe she was benefiting with Carter" _A little disappointed, he turned around, before hearing a female voice calling his name

"_Nate, is that you?"_

"Yeah!" He responded as he started walking towards the bathroom. He knew this house as well as his knew his own. Walking in, he spotted Serena standing there with her back turned against him, struggling to unzip her dress. Looking at her, the guy-side of him got the better, because all he wanted to do was shove her against the sink and do her on the spot. _"Yes, it had been that long!"_

"Could you" she asked with a smirk, as she felt his stare bore into her back. Hearing Nate cough, before hearing quick apology, her heart started racing, as she felt him approach her

"EHm" He said as he started fiddling with the zip "How did you even get it on?" He questioned with a light laugh, as he struggled to get the zip off. It seemed as the zip had gotten stuck with some of the fabric.

Laughing, she tilted her head to the side "Blair helped me, but she had to leave" she answered. Taking a deep breath, she felt the scent of his cologne. It was the exact same one he had used the day they first slept together

"There" Nate said as he finally managed to unzip the dress "Are you going out or something?" He questioned as she slipped out of her dress, now only standing in her lingerie

"No" She said with a sigh as she turned around towards him. They stood there, looking each other in the eyes "I … I was just" She whispered as the gap between their face closed in

"Nate" Chuck said, knocking on the door, clearly aware that he interrupted something. Spinning around, Nate looked at a smirking Chuck

"Yeah, I was just helping her…" Nate started, before just laughing awkwardly "We should leave" He said to Chuck, before Serena cut in

"Could I join you two?" She asked as both of the boys turned towards her "Blair and Brooke have a project and … come on? it'll be like old times!" She whined before she started pouting and pleading with her eyes like a little puppy

Looking at each other, Chuck rolled his eyes as Nate turned around and nodded his head before saying "Why not" He was just happy Brooke wasn't benefiting Carter

"Yes" She beamed, as Nate walked out

As Nate passed Chuck, Serena smiled innocently, as Chuck rolled his eyes "I know what you're doing" he told her with a smirk, before turning around to leave

"What" She yelled after him innocently, before smiling smugly

Meanwhile at the café, Dan was waiting for someone when Blair walked in. He tried his best to not be seen by her, but she spotted him

"Well, look at you sitting here by yourself" She said smiling. She really enjoyed making fun of Dan, it was just fun "Loner, much?!" She smirked as he rolled his eyes

"Is that all, Waldorf?" he questioned annoyed, as he took a sip of his black coffee "Because that was quite bad!" he grinned

"It isn't, but in contrast to you, I actually have places to be, and people to meet" She smiled innocently, before turning her heels around. She walked up to the counter, before ordering her de-café.

Turning around, she looked at Humphrey who seemed very nervous (For good reason)! _Rolling her eyes, she grabbed _her de-café, before she started walking towards the exit. Walking past Dan, she muttered "Cabbage Patch" with smug smile before continuing on her way.

Not paying attention to where she was walking she bumped into someone "Do you mind" She snapped, before looking up. "_Well, look who it is" _she thought to herself "Miss Carr" she sneered, before continuing to walk away

"Blair, there is no reason for you to hold a grudge" Miss Carr said turning around as Blair stopped in her tracks. Miss Carr was referring to when she gave Blair a B+

Having turned around, Blair looked at her astound "Oh, Miss Carr, you're too naïve" She said smiling sweetly, before her voice turned serious "…Please!" she rolled her eyes, before she kinked her right eyebrow "don't act like anything you say goes"

_**Spotted: Queen B laying down the law! **_

Taking a sip of her de-café, she smirked feeling very please with herself. Reaching for her sunglasses, she pulled them down over her eyes, as Miss Carr walked in the door. About to turn around and walk away, she thought she saw something.

Taking her sunglasses off, she took a closer look "This must be my lucky day" She mumbled as she took a picture of the scene that played out in front of her.

Putting her sunglasses back on, she walked away with a cunning smile (Which was never a good sign!). Having originally planned to head home, she decided to take a little detour. Having dialed a familiar number, she put the phone up to her ear

"_Dorota…"_

_**Red; isn't it just the perfect color on her?! But a picture can be wrong!**_

"Really?!" Serena laughed astound, as she pointed towards Chuck. She was sitting at the bar with Nate, drinking and talking.

Following her gaze, he spotted Chuck making out with one of the girls. Laughing a light laugh, he took a sip of his drink "Well he's Chuck" Nate said with a shrug.

"He would fuck a rock if it had boobs" Serena said, just as Nate took a sip of his drink, almost making him choke on it. Laughing she hit his back "Surprised that I would say such a thing" She questioned playfully, making him grin

"Not really" He said with a sly smile "I always knew you had a filthy mouth"

"I miss this" Serena said, before quickly adding "Since that one night, we haven't really hung out like this! It seems as everything is going back to normal" as she saw his frown, before finishing with a light smile

"Oh, I remember!" Nate said with a light, slightly awkward smile "I was so into you, but I guess it's different know"

"Yeah" Serena nodded, feeling her heart break a little. Looking up at him, she suddenly felt the urge to kiss him, but was thrown off that thought when Nate's cell started beeping

Taking it up, he laughed as he read the message. Looking up, he spotted Chuck walking a girl out.

As he walked the girl out, Chuck smirked, before winking at Nate who just laughed.

_**Spotted: Our very own C ditching S and N for a slim blonde! Looks like someone is going to have a blast, but it doesn't seem to bother S who is enjoying N's company!**_

Turning back to look at Serena, Nate said "I guess it's just you and me" With a light smile.

"I guess it is" She agreed, smiling

_**No, she definitely didn't mind N's company!**_

"Shots"

"And dancing"

Getting inside the limo, Chuck looked at the girl, who was unbuttoning her blouse. The girl started nibbling on Chuck's ear, before licking her lips

Rolling his eyes, he just went straight to her mouth, really just wanting to get this over and done with. As he started making out with the girl, he started getting flashes of Blair.

_Flashback: He knew she didn't have to say anything more than that, he understood what she meant. Chugging down her drink, he got up from his seat and left as well_

_Climbing up the staircases, he walked down the hall, before carefully opening the door "Blair" he whispered her name quietly, before seeing her getting on top of Carter. His face fell, as he spotted the girl he had been chasing for a year with the guy he hated the most_

Leaning backwards, he pushed the girl off of him, before telling the driver to stop! Opening the door, he got out of the limo "Take her home and then drive back to the club" he said before closing the door

With the limo out of sight, and out of mind, he looked around for a bar. He really needed a drink. Spotting something that looked like one, he walked towards it. He wasn't really sure where he was, but he didn't really like it

Opening the door, he settled down at the front, by the counter. As the guy who owned the place, or at least served drinks there approached him

"Scotch" He told the man. When the man sat his drink down, he picked it up before taking one big sip.

"Women" The man questioned

Nodding, Chuck rolled his eyes, before looking around "Why aren't there any guests here?"

"The economy is bad"

"Obviously" Chuck rolled his eyes again "Though that's not an excuse"

"Why don't you go back to your trust fund"

"Touché" Chuck smirked. He really liked this guy; he had a sense of humor "Could I get another one" As the man came back with another one, Chuck sat there drinking and listened as the man started talking about this place and about its past

Arriving home, Blair heard her mother laughing. Walking in to the living room, she spotted Brooke sitting and drinking tea with her mother

"Mother" Blair said out loud, making them both look up at her

"Blair darling, where have you been?" Her mother questioned

"What is she doing here?" Blair asked her mother, ignoring her mother's question and not bothering to acknowledge Brooke

"Blair!"

"No. It's fine Mrs. Waldorf!" Brooke said with a light smile as she put her tea to the side "It's my fault for just showing up! I just assumed she would be home, when I really should have called first to check"

"You're damn right it is!" Blair retorted as her mother looked at her astound, but she didn't really care

"Blair!" Her mother called out again, looking baffled at the way her daughter was behaving

"Since when do you drink tea, mother?" She questioned, as she wondered what the hell was going on here

"I've always liked tea, Blair" Her mother brushed it off as she took a sip of her tea "It's with honey!" Her mother stated, before taking another sip

"Look at the time" Brooke excused herself, putting her teacup down at the table "I really should head back" Getting up from her seat, she smiled at towards Mrs. Waldorf saying "It was nice meeting you!"

Following Brooke out to the hall, Blair was about to speak, but Brooke beat her to it

"I have tried to be nice to you, but you just can't seem to give me a break, so I'm done playing nice!" Brooke warned, before winking at Blair.

Walking out, she picked up her phone and dialed Nate's number!

"_I'm on my way back to the palace! Are you sure I'm not interrupting?" Brooke questioned as she heard music in the background _

"You're not interrupting anything. I promise!" Nate reassured her

"Nate come join" Serena yelled, before winking at him as she continued dancing on a table

"_Are you at a club?"_ he heard Brooke questioning, before hearing her laugh _"Obviously you're out, but we'll talk later!"_

"No, no" He tried, but she cut in

"_Nate! ... Besides I have another incoming call"_ She cut in and before he got to say another word, she hung up

Putting Serena's things at the table, he ran out hoping to catch up with Brooke on the way.

As the song finished, Serena came running towards where Nate had been standing beaming, but her smile fell a little when she saw that it wasn't there anymore

Grabbing her things, she walked out of the club and got straight into the limo. She leaned back into the seat, and felt her phone vibrate "The Archibald resident" He told the driver, before answering her phone

"Blair"

_**Looks like S is searching for answers! Sucks to be you, N! **_

The club wasn't far from the Palace, so it was an easy run for Nate who had been running with his father since he was 10 years old

What he was going to say to her, he didn't know, but he didn't want to just be friends.

. Spotting Brooke making her way at the top of the steps outside the Palace, he made his way up the steps as well.

Almost reaching the top, he spotted Brooke making her way towards Carter. Looking on as they kissed each other he felt his heart drop. Walking back down the steps, he caught a cab home, finally giving up on her!

**Spotted: A broken N making his way home after having given up on the girl of his current dream! Where have I seen that movie before? **

Reaching the top of the steps at the Palace, Brooke spotted Carter waiting for her outside the Palace. Smiling, she started walking towards "It seems as you can't get enough of me" she said smirking as she spoke, before giving him a little kiss

As they leaned out, a light laugh escaped from Carter's mouth, as he started to study Brooke's face. Brooke kinked her eyebrow, as she looked at him with a frown

"What? Do I have something on my face" She said jokingly, as Carter rolled his eyes, with a cocky laugh. Taking a hold of Brooke's cheek, she put her hand around his waist, before looking up into his eyes "Maybe the reason I can't get enough of you, is because I can't have all of you"

And there he went and ruined the moment. Letting go of Carter, she lightly pushed him away, before also taking a step back "Why do you keep trying to change… this" Brooke said, gesturing with her hands in between them "What part of friends with benefits don't you understand" She asked, irritated!

"No, I get it and normally I wouldn't mind being a booty-call…"

"Then don't start now!" "Brooke cut in, yelling, before taking a deep breath. Why did he have to ruin it? She really needed a break from men… and sex! Men and Sex!

"What is it that you're so afraid of?"

"Oh, I must be afraid just because I don't want to be in a relationship with you" Brooke said in a mocking tone, before sarcastically saying "Get over yourself"

"I don't know why I waste my time" he muttered rolling his eyes, before turning around to leave

"I don't either!" Brooke retorted. Tears rolled down her cheek as she watched him walk away. Brushing the tears with her hand, she felt her cell vibrate. Pulling it up, she pressed answer, before crying out "Rachel"

_**It's seems as B. Davis and C has parted ways! Maybe N gave up too soon. Hope he doesn't do anything he will regret!**_

_Arriving home, the first thing he felt when he got through the door was someone slapping his cheek "Are you kidding me!" He shouted astound_

"_Why on earth would you just leave me like…" Serena started rambling, before Nate pushed her up against the wall_

"_Serena" He whispered in her ear, as she looked at him shocked! Why wait for something that he couldn't have, when he could have what was right in front of him. "Shut up" he continued, before he slid the dress-straps off her shoulders, making the dress fall off and hit the ground…… _

* * *

**A/N2: I'm so sorry for the long wait, but here you have "Chapter 10. Picture not so Perfect"... I'm not 100% happy with this Chapter, but I just don't know what else to do, so I hope you guys like it! I want to thank some of you who take time to comment; it's really great getting feedbacks, so than you!**

**Spoilers: I'm sure you guys know who Matt Lanter is?! He plays Liam Court on 90210 and I don't want to say too much, but I'm having an amazing vision (hehe)… Ehm, other than that the OTH gang will be making an appearance and it might have something to do with a Certain Brunette! **


	11. One Step Back

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the long wait, but here you have "Chapter 11: One Step Back!" Because of the delay, I made this chapter extra long****J…Hope you guys like it.**

**There has been a lot of drama in just one month (which is a short timeline), so I'm going to take a step back and kind of build up a story. Starting with this chapter!**

**Chapter 11 One Step Back**

_Arriving home, the first thing he felt when he got through the door was someone slapping his cheek "Are you kidding me!" He shouted astound_

_"Why on earth would you just leave me like…" Serena started rambling, before Nate pushed her up against the wall_

_"Serena" He whispered in her ear, as she looked at him shocked! Why wait for something that he couldn't have, when he could have what was right in front of him. "Shut up" he continued, before he slid the dress-straps off her shoulders, making the dress fall off and hit the ground… _

Waking up, Nate yawned as he stretched his arms and the rest of his body, before freezing up as Serena put her hand around him "Good morning" She whispered in his ear, before kissing his cheek lightly

"Good morning" Nate responded with a light and slightly forced smile

It was Thursday today, which meant it had been two days since he first slept with Serena. After that night, they had decided to forget it and keep it a secret. But they ended up sleeping together again and once more after that

Slipping out of bed, Serena messed up her hair with her hand, before grabbing a towel "Well I need a shower" She said with a wicked grinned "Who knew you were that MISCHIEVOUS in bed" She added with a suggestion look on her face, before disappearing into the bathroom, only leaving a trail of her clothes

"I shouldn't" He mumbled out loud as he looked shocked at the door Serena just disappeared behind. Pulling his t-shirt up over his head, he dropped it to the floor before making his way into the bathroom

000000000

_Reaching the top of the steps at the Palace, Brooke spotted Carter waiting for her outside the Palace. Smiling, she started walking towards "It seems as you can't get enough of me" she said smirking as she spoke, before giving him a little kiss_

_As they leaned out, a light laugh escaped from Carter's mouth, as he started to study Brooke's face. Brooke kinked her eyebrow, as she looked at him with a frown_

_"What? Do I have something on my face" She said jokingly, as Carter rolled his eyes, with a cocky laugh. Taking a hold of Brooke's cheek, she put her hand around his waist, before looking up into his eyes "Maybe the reason I can't get enough of you, is because I can't have all of you" _

_And there he went and ruined the moment. Letting go of Carter, she lightly pushed him away, before also taking a step back "Why do you keep trying to change… this" Brooke said, gesturing with her hands in between them "What part of friends with benefits don't you understand" She asked, irritated!_

_"No, I get it and normally I wouldn't mind being a booty-call…"_

_"Then don't start now!" "Brooke cut in, yelling, before taking a deep breath. Why did he have to ruin it? She really needed a break from men… and sex! Men and Sex!_

_"What is it that you're so afraid of?"_

_"Oh, I must be afraid just because I don't want to be in a relationship with you" Brooke said in a mocking tone, before sarcastically saying "Get over yourself" _

_"I don't know why I waste my time" he muttered rolling his eyes, before turning around to leave_

_"I don't either!" Brooke retorted. Tears rolled down her cheek as she watched him walk away. Brushing the tears with her hand, she felt her cell vibrate. Pulling it up, she pressed answer, before crying out "Rachel" _

Lying in her pajamas, with tears stained on her cheek, Brooke was ready to take on the world. She had ditched school yesterday, not really up for a bunch of fake people with fake smiles

She wasn't sure why she reacted the way she reacted on Tuesday; she just really didn't like people trying to analyze her. And then thinking back to the way she was hurt in tree hill really didn't help.

Sure she could forgive (not completely) them, but she couldn't forget and they couldn't just go back to how it used to be. But she didn't know how much longer she could avoid these phone calls and possibly an altercation.

Grabbing her phone from her commode, she looked at the clock and her missed calls. She was already running late when it came to meeting Blair at the library, so she decided not to stress. Rolling out of bed, she grabbed a towel and made her way into the bathroom.

Today she was going to start thinking forward and stop wallowing in the past. She was going to take a break from boys and sleeping around and start taking school more serious. Maybe she would start designing and drawing sketches again.

While in the shower, she heard someone enter her bathroom. Taking a peek out of the shower-curtains, she spotted Chuck sitting on top of the sink (as usual) with a joint between his lips

"Really" she said in despair "You don't have anything better to do except hang out in my bathroom?"

"Why hello to you to, Brooke" Chuck answered with a smirk "Can you blame me? You do look great naked, not to mention wet"

"Asshole" Brooke muttered, before disappearing behind shower-curtains again as Chuck laughed.

"I haven't seen you in a while" Chuck said after a moment of silence, starting to be a little more serious "How's everything with you and Carter?" He asked, curious to what she would answer. Seeing her hand pop out from behind the shower-curtain pointing towards her towel, Chuck, getting the hint, jumped up out the sink and walked towards her towel. Grabbing a hold of it, he gave it to her, before returning to the sink

Coming out of the shower with her towel wrapped around her, Brooke just shrugged

"You want to talk about it?" Chuck offered with a light smile. He could be so sweet at times

"There's really nothing to talk about" Brooke said, before giving him a genuine smile "Thanks though!" She added, appreciating him just being there.

Seeing as Brooke was about to walk away, Chuck stopped her "Wait" Turning around, Brooke looked at Chuck with a questionable look "yes?"

"Just enjoying and taking in the view" He said smirking as Brooke rolled her eyes

She muttered "Asshole" again as she walked into her room, closing the door behind her

"Well it is a good view" He yelled after her

000000000

Standing in the hall in front of her office, Blair waited for Miss Carr to appear, wanting to have an little chat with her

Blair smirked at Miss Carr's annoyed look as she approached her office "Miss Carr, lovely to see you at this fine morning" Blair joked, as Miss Carr frowned

"What do you want, Blair?" Miss Carr asked, glaring at Blair

"Well that's easy!" Blair responded with a smirk "I want you to take a look at this and then beg me not to show it to anyone"

"And what if I don't beg"

"Oh little Miss Carr, believe me when I say; you will!" Blair said as she pulled her cell up from her purse. Scrolling down on her cell phone, she started taunting Miss Carr a little "You see after our little bump in the other day… well I'll just let this picture speak for itself" she said as she held her phone up for her to see

"You wouldn't…" Miss Carr said as she took grip of Blair's hand

Wriggling her hand out of Miss Carr's grip, Blair looked like she was going to murder someone "Do that again and you'll find out"

"Is that a threat?"

Laughing, Blair rolled her eyes "Don't act all surprised" Blair said, before a smile graced her lips as Miss Carr looked at her shocked "This isn't… whatever farmhouse you grew up in! It's the Upper East Side!"

About to walk away, Blair cleverly added "Find me when you've changed my grade!"

00000000000

As Chuck's limo pulled up outside Nate's place, Chuck's driver opened the door for them. Entering first, Serena spotted a smirking Chuck and a texting Brooke sitting next to him with her head resting on his shoulder.

Not far behind, Nate entered and sat himself down next to Serena at the other side of Brooke and Chuck. As the limo started driving, a silence swept

"Hi" Nate said awkwardly breaking the silence as Brooke sat up straight smiling her devilishly smirk

"Hi" Brooke said studying the facial expression of both Serena and Nate. Nate looked like he was hiding something, while Serena couldn't stop smiling. After another silence swept in, Brooke got why they were all so quiet "You two slept together" Brooke beamed as Nate's face turned red

"What?" He stuttered out as Chuck smiled smugly

"It was about time!"

"Could we please talk about something else" Serena said cutting in, seeing how uncomfortable Nate was "Maybe about why you two are so cozy?" Serena questioned with a grin

"I can't help it if Miss Davis here finds me so irresistible!" Chuck smugly stated as Brooke rolled her eyes, before playfully smacking his arm

"What Chuck is trying to say is that we just have a lot in common"

"Both being attractive and all…" Chuck explained with a smirk

"Exactly!" Brooke agreed with a wicked grin

Serena laughed at the scene being played out in front of her; had she not already been on team Chair…

Nate however was a little jealous! Why couldn't it had been him and Brooke who had that type of friendship/relationship

"So are you two an item now or what?" Brooke questioned breaking Nate of out his thoughts. It was weird that Nate would tell her he wanted to be with her one day, and go sleep with Serena the next. Not that it bothered her! She knew that Serena had a thing for Nate, so she would never really go there with him

Well at first there was an option, I mean look at him! Who wouldn't sleep with that? But after getting to know him, she could never really look at him as more than a friend.

"No!" Nate responded fast. A little too fast for Serena's liking, but his eyes were locked on Brooke's as he said it.

"I wouldn't say item" Serena jumped in

As the limo pulled up outside the gates of the school, Brooke broke the gaze between Nate and herself as Chuck, being the gentleman he is, offered her a helping hand

"Nate" Serena said his name as she got out of the limo

"Yeah, I'm coming"

0000000000

Walking in to the library, Brooke looked around, trying to spot Blair. As much as they disliked each other, they needed to get this project out of the way.

Spotting her, she walked over

Spotting Brooke walking towards her, she rolled her eyes "So nice of you to finally show up, Brooke" Blair spit out as she glared at Brooke

"If I didn't know better I would think that you missed me" Brooke said with smug smile as her settled down into the seat, now sitting across from Blair who rolled her eyes

"Let's just start shall we" Blair said firmly, seemingly annoyed, as she started turning pages in the History book

"Yeah lets!" Brooke agreed with a grin as she opened up her history book. She couldn't believe that she actually now had to study. _Rachel would be so proud, _she thought to herself as a little laugh escaped from her mouth

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Brooke looked up to meet Blair's questionable look

"Thought of something funny" Brooke explained away the scene as Blair gave her an _"I don't give a shit" _look

"I bet you did" Blair rolled her eyes, before concentrating on the text she was reading.

**And a long day it would be!**

"What are you doing" Dan said as he came up from behind Nate, making him jump up a little. Nate was hiding behind a book shelve, looking in the direction of Brooke and Blair. "Have you turned to stalking now?" Dan question trying not to laugh as Nate hushed at him

"No, no! I was… what are you doing here?" Nate turned the tables around, trying to avert the attention from him

"I just need to have a word with that annoying ex-girlfriend of yours!" Dan replied, rolling his eyes as he spoke

"Good luck with that!" Nate laughed, patting his friends back. He knew dealing with Blair was quite difficult.

"You want to hang out later today?" Dan asked looking up at Nate

"Yeah" Nate nodded. "_Now he had a legit reason for not hanging out with Serena" _he thought to himself

"Cool, I'll see you later!"

As he watched his friend approach Blair, Nate couldn't help but look at Brooke.

The way she looked up and smiled at Dan, giving him a hug, before averting her attention back to her studies as Dan and Blair disappeared into the hall. She even looked beautiful while studying, biting her bottom lip as her eyebrow creased when she was thinking. She was perfect. She is perfect.

Snapping out of his head, he walked towards Brooke, before settling down in Blair's seat

"Hey" He grinned as Brooke looked up from her book "whatcha doing?" He added. Quickly regretting so, as it was and sounded like a lame question

Looking at him bemused, she kinked her eyebrow "What does it look like I'm doing?" She teased as Nate smiled awkwardly

"Stupid question, I know!" Nate mumbled, silently and mentally cursing himself for it "Ok, this is awkward." Nate stated as Brooke let out a light laugh

"You're making it more awkward when saying…" and she quoted " _'Ok, this is awkward!'_ "

"You're right" Nate agreed "But I hope I do get one point for l trying!" He laughed it off as Brooke smiled

"You get 2 points for that" Brooke winked at him, as he grinned like a schoolboy "But I should really get back to this" Brooke hinted, as Nate quickly got up

"Yeah, ofc!" clearly taking the hint

"But we'll talk later" Brooke offered

"Yeah, we'll talk later!" Nate quickly replied, before walking away with a dumbfounded look on his face

Looking on as Nate walked away, Brooke laughed under her breath at the scene that just played out in front of her. "Incredible" she rolled her eyes, before continuing to write

00000000000

"Make it quick, Humphrey!" Blair smirked as they made it to the hallway "I really don't want to be seen conversing with you!"

"Trust me, ditto!" Dan stated firmly "But you already know what this is about" Dan said trying to be civil

"A student - teacher relationship… Seriously?" Blair smirked as Dan got more and more annoyed

"You don't know what you saw that day!" He stated as Blair rolled her eyes

"So are you saying that it isn't true?" Blair questioned, her eyes firmly locked on Dan's. After a minute of silence, a smirk smeared itself over Blair's face as she rolled her eyes "That's what I thought!"

"No, no, no!" Dan repeated stammering as Blair laughed "…what I mean was that yes, something was going on, but I didn't know… at the time that she was… you know our teacher and…" he trailed of before Blair put her hand up signaling him to stop talking

"You talk way too much, dimwit"

"So I've heard!" Dan agreed with that Humphrey smile of his "Now that woman won't take no for an answer"

"Eww" Blair said as she crinkled her nose in disgust. Rolling his eyes, Dan let out a big sigh, as Blair rolled her eyes "Maybe we can help each other" Blair managed to spit out, trying to be civil, making Dan look up at her in surprise

"How?" He asked in excitement, making Blair roll her eyes

"A Waldorf never tells!" Blair said and before Dan could speak again, she was already on her way back to the library

"Great" Dan rolled his eyes in frustration, before walking the opposite way

000000000

As the bell rang out for lunch break, Chuck was walking down the hall, on his way out, when he spotted Brooke

"Brooke" Chuck yelled as he saw her walking out of the library. Approaching her, he almost ran into Blair, who looked at up at him, before shifting her gaze to Brooke. Rolling her eyes, she continued to walk as Chuck let out a sigh

"Well…" Brooke trailed off as Chuck nodded in agreement "So what is it?" Brooke asked as they started walking

"Cutting straight to the case aren't we?" Chuck more stated than asked, smirking

Simply shrugging, Brooke felt her cell vibrate in her handbag "Yeah, so I really need to take this!" Brooke said, before disappearing around the corner

_"Hi" She spoke into the phone, not really knowing what to say_

_"Hi, Brooke" Carter smiled into the phone as he spoke "I wanted to apologize for the other day!"_

Curiosity getting the best of him, Chuck edged closer to where Brooke was standing

_"Maybe you can come over later today?" He hinted "We can talk" he continued when Brooke didn't answer_

_After a silence swept in, Brooke nodded saying "Okay. That sounds good!" Before hanging up_

Having tuned out for a minute, Brooke shook the thoughts out of her head as she heard Chuck 'ehm' behind her. Putting on a smile, she turned around, her head resting on her right side as she kinked an eyebrow

"What were you going to say?" She questioned as they started walking towards her locker

Knowing she was trying to avoid a confrontation, he just shrugged "Just wondering if you could meet me outside the school gate later?" He questioned as she looked at him questionable

"Why?" she asked with a grin on her face as she opened up her locker

Leaning into the locker next to Brookes, Chuck rolled his eyes "I could need a second pair of eyes" he explained, as Brooke smirked "Could you just meet me?"

"Don't need to ask twice, Charles!" Brooke retorted with a light laugh "So…You and Blair…?" Brooke questioned

Just about to answer, he was cut off by Serena "Hey" she beamed as she approached them "Could I have a minute with Brooke?" She questioned looking at Chuck, who just nodded walked away

"What do you want to talk about?" Brooke asked looking at Serena with a frown

"Look, you don't have feelings for Nate, do you?" Serena asked, feeling pretty unsure. She just had a feeling that there might be something there

Laughing, Brooke lightly pushed her "Are you serious" she laughed it off "Nate and I are just friends"

"Really?" Serena questioned, still a little unsure, but Brooke gave her a reassuring smile

"Really!" Brooke confirmed, before being pulled in for a hug by Serena who was beaming. At least what she said wasn't a lie.

"Great" Serena smiled as she and Brooke walked out

000000000

"Chuck" Nate yelled after him, as he jogged to catch up with him "What's up?"

"Not much" Chuck shrugged as they stopped by the school balcony, looking on as Serena and Brooke walked out together, joining Dan at his table "How about you?" Chuck asked "Having fun aren't we?" He smirked, as Nate pushed him lightly

"Dude, it isn't like that"

"You don't have to lie! I get it; you and Serena have a history" Chuck explained "It makes perfect sense!"

"Seriously man, it's not like that" Nate repeated. A silence swept in as both boys looked out at the people below them

"Everything okay with you and Blair?" Nate asked, breaking the silence as Chuck turned to look at him "She loves you, you know!" Nate added as Chuck rolled his eyes. If she did love him, then she had a weird way of showing it; I mean sleeping with Carter was a slap in the face

"I bet she does" Chuck answered flatly

"Whatever, man" Nate said, rolling his eyes as the bell rang in for last period. About to walk, he halted, before nudging Chuck "You coming?" He questioned as Chuck turned around rolling his eyes.

Laughing, Nate shook his head, before following Chuck to class

0000000

Skipping the last class of the day, Blair rounded up the girls. They had been on her case for a while now: wanting to talk and take action. As if we were going to start a freaking revolution or something.

"What are we going to do" Kati questioned

"People are getting rebellious!" Hazel stated overdramatically as usual

"Every since Brooke…"

"Yeah, I get it" Blair rolled her eyes at her minions as she paced back and forth in the school bathroom. She already knew what she was going to say;

When Brooke turned them down on the offer of sitting with them, people started, slowly but surely, defying Blair and her minions! This was a hierarchy, not anarchy and as Queen B, she had to act fast!

"Does this mean you have an idea?" Is asked with a sly smile

Blair wasn't really sure what do say! At this point she had to prioritize Miss Carr, but again she needed to keep these girls occupied with something while she dealt with the witch

"Find some dirt on Brooke" Blair ordered, and the girls nodded "I have some**one** else to deal with!" Blair smirked, before leaving the girls to themselves.

Walking out of the bathroom while texting Serena, Blair bumped into Miss Carr "Oh, Miss Carr! I was just on my way to find you" Blair smirked, still texting Serena "Good news I presume?" Blair more stated than asked

"Just delete the picture, Ok!" Miss Carr snapped, as Blair rolled her eyes.

Look at that, Blair said as the bell rang and people started walking out of their class. "I guess we're done for today!" and with that she pushed past Miss Carr. Coming to a halt, Blair leaned in before whispering "Oh, It would be in your best interest to stay away from Humphrey! Wouldn't want the school board getting the wrong idea" she smirked before she made her way towards the exit

00000000

"Now where are we going" Brooke questioned as she saw Chuck holding the limo door open. Getting in, she made herself comfortable as Chuck got in as well

"You'll just have to wait and see" Chuck smirked. Throughout the car ride, there was this comfortable silence that lingered in the air

As the limo stopped, the driver got out of the car and opened the door for Brooke. She still wasn't used to that, and really didn't like it "You really don't have to do that!" Brooke smiled

"You really do!" Chuck contradicted, making Brooke turn around and glare at him

"What was it you needed me for?" Brooke rolled her eyes, as Chuck grabbed her arm

"Patience, Brooke!" Chuck said, as he led her into this…bar. She wasn't quite sure

"Isn't it a little early for that" Brooke kinked her eyebrow with a light grin on her face _"Chuck" _Brooke heard the man behind the bar say, making him look at hi questionable

"What do you think about this place?" Chuck asked her. Looking at her as she looked around before turning back to look at him

"It has potential" She said with a light laugh, now getting why he brought her here "You're going to buy this?"

Chuck only smirked as she walked around taking a closer look "Does your father know?" Brooke asked as Chuck ordered a drink for her and himself

"This is mine!" Chuck answered firmly "This is for me"

Smiling, Brooke nodded impressed. It was good for him to do this for himself. God knows she should. Walking back towards Chuck, she rolled her eyes as she saw him hold up a drink for her. "Too early for me" Brooke said as she shook her head, before looking down at her cell "I have to go"

"Come on. Have one drink with me?" Chuck begged, but she really did have to go

"Rain check" she offered, before turning her attention to the man behind the bar "It was nice meeting you" she smiled genuinely as the man nodded and smiled back, before making her way towards the exit

Chuck smiled as he watched her walk away

000000000

"S!" Blair whined as Serena only giggled as she let herself fall over at Blair's bed "You have to tell me" She begged. Serena had been teasing her about how she had spent the last few days, and Blair was getting curious.

"Did you sleep with Nate?" Blair questioned, and when Serena didn't answer, Blair's eyes grew wide "You two slept together!" She more stated this time rather than asking as she jumped on top of Serena

"It was amazing" Serena smiled at the thought "It was…"

"Okay, I get it! Spare me the details" Blair rolled her eyes, as Serena playfully pushed her

"How about you?" Serena asked with a grin "Any action lately" Serena questioned, winking at Blair as she spoke.

Laughing sarcastically, Blair rolled her eyes

"Guess not" Serena laughed lightly as Blair threw one of her pillows at Serena. Getting of the bed, Blair went down to her DVD collection

"Movie night?" She questioned, holding up her favourite movie.

"Movie night!" Serena beamed, as she got under the covers. She loved these times with Blair, it reminded her of when they were little and use to have movie nights.

Popping in the movie, Blair jumped back into her bed, before cuddling up to her best friend

0000000

Having played soccer (football), Dan and Nate returned to the Humphrey Loft, just in time for dinner. Walking in, Rufus smiled at the boys as Dan rolled his eyes

"I still can't believe you got Dan to play soccer!" Jenny said, amazed as Rufus laughed lightly "Sport really isn't his thing" she continued as Nate laughed

"He wasn't really a sporty kid when he was younger!" His dad chimed in

"That's an understatement" Jenny retorted laughing as she set the table

"I am standing right here!" Dan stated, annoyed, before rolling his eyes "See what I have to deal with everyday" He said to Nate, who just laughed at the scene being played out in front of him

"He wasn't that bad" He came to Dan's protection

"Thank you… for that" Dan said sarcastically as Nate just shrugged "Really nice to know you have my back" He said jokingly, making Jenny roll her eyes

"You guys need any help?" Nate asked, putting the ball down along with his sweater

0000000

As the cab parked outside the hotel, Brooke got out, telling the driver to wait for her as she wouldn't be long

Arriving at the lobby, she spotted Carter already waiting for her. Walking up, she made her presence known. Turning around, Carter looked up at her with a smile, as she crossed her arms.

"What did you want to talk about?" Brooke asked, her tone very defensive

"Brooke" Carter grinned and Brooke couldn't help but smile "I knew it" he laughed as Brooke composed herself "I want to apologize for the other day" he said, before waiting for Brooke to say anything

"So…" Brooke hinted, making Carter laugh

"I'm sorry"

Looking at him serious, studying him, she let out a smile as his apology was genuine "You're forgiven" Brooke said, before frowning when spotting his bags "You're leaving?" She questioned

"Yeah… I have this trip" He explained, as Brooke nodded

"I shouldn't keep you then" Brooke said stepping to the side. She didn't know how she felt about him and by the fact that he was leaving

"It was really nice meeting you!" Carter said genuinely, smiling at Brooke, who smiled back

"It was nice meeting you as well" Brooke winked at him "I had a good time!" she joked as he walked towards her, pulling her in for a hug "Who knew you were that flexible" Carter said jokingly, as Brooke playfully hit his arm

Pulling out of their hug, Brooke kissed him lightly on the cheek "I used to be a cheerleader" Brooke winked at him, as he smirked

"Well you can use me anytime you want" he retorted with a grin, before winking back at her flirtatious

Laughing, Brooke looked on as two people carried out his bags. Turning to face Brooke, Carter pulled her in for another hug. She really didn't want to let go of him. She actually cared about him, and she really hated goodbyes; maybe that's why she didn't tell anyone expect Rachel that she was moving.

Letting go of him, she watched him walk away, and a sad smile plastered itself on her face.

Sure she had just taken a step back, but it was a necessary step to take, so she could move forward. People who are meant to be together always find a way in the end. She remembers she told Lucas that once.

000000000

**A/N2: I really don't know how I feel about this chapter. I have a good feeling, but you never know for sure if it's just me or what! Hope you guys liked it and review if you want to! **

**(I dropped the gossip girl comments this chapter, but she'll be back next****J)**

**Peace and Love. No more idiots in charge! **

- **DeadStar3**


	12. A Second New Start, maybe?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**A/N: First I want to start by apologizing for not updating in awhile. I have had some computer trouble and lost all my files, including half of this chapter, so I had to start over again, but it's finally done! It won't happen again ;)… Also, I have been pretty busy with life.**

Chapter 12 A second new start, maybe?

**_How are all my favourite Upper East Siders doing? Missed me? Because I certainly missed you guys! Spotted: B. Davis walking the street of New York; is that an extra pep in her step?_**

Having told the cab driver that she'd rather walk home, Brooke actually felt fine. Of course she was sad that Carter decided to take a little trip; she certainly felt a bit guilty about what had happened, but she made it clear that she wasn't looking for love or a relationship.

Yet she sort of missed the sexy beast. He was fun to be with – not to mention great in bed, but they had left things on a good note, and he was coming back; and when he did, - she was certainly going to go for a visit.

But for now, Brooke was going to take things easy. Take a little break from boys and booze, maybe start designing again. She needed to find herself, before she could fully commit to someone else. She knew it was cliché, but she had already been burned – twice – by the same boy (and her best friend). She really didn't need to go through that again!

So as she made her way through the streets of New York, Brooke actually felt fine! She was going to take a break from boys and …maybe booze, but that was easier said than done. As she walked past a gorgeous boy, he grinned at her and she gave him the infamous B. Davis wink and a dimpled smile.

"_Behave" _she mentally cursed herself. She kind of liked this experiment; she was curious as to how long she could pull off the impossible!

Felling her cell vibrate, she got it out of her purse and put it to her ear "Hello, Brooke Davis speaking" she said in a dark husky tone, thinking it was Chuck or Nate

"Hi, Brookie" Her father said aloud, and Brooke gasped "How are you doing, darling?"

"Dad… hello" Brooke said shocked, and he only laughed on the other end. She couldn't believe he finally called her back after all the messages she left. She felt tears gathering in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Wher… where are you, dad?"

* * *

"You slept with Serena?" Dan said surprised, from where he was situated, as Nate only smirked "How… well not how, but when?" He questioned, putting the book he was reading down at his desk, really taken aback by this information

He didn't really know what he felt about the fact that Nate had slept with Serena. Did he still have feelings for her?... or was it something else? He didn't know, so he decided not to think about it

"Which time?" Nate joked from where he was lying in Dan's bed (sounds a bit gay, but it's not), before letting out a laugh "It just happened, but it's over now"

"How do you mean?" Dan asked, a little confused now, from where he was sitting on a chair across the room "Isn't this what you wanted? You even tried to persuade her to be with you - while we were dating"

"Yeah... I'm sorry about that" Nate apologized, and Dan only shrugged "I thought that this was what I wanted, but it isn't. We were drunk and one thing led to the other, but it was a mistake" Nate explained as he sat up straight

"But you two slept together more than once, so how can you be sure she knows that?" Nate hated when Dan made a good point, and he certainly made a good point now; how could he be sure Serena knew it didn't mean anything.

"Fuck" Nate muttered as he shook his head "I have to talk to her, don't I?"

Dan only nodded, before letting out a laugh "Try not to sleep with her again!" he joked, as Nate stood up. Grabbing his sweater, Nate glared at Dan as he put it on

"Enjoy sitting alone in your room reading a book while the rest of the world socialize" Nate said with a smirk, and Dan frowned

"Funny" Dan muttered as Nate disappeared out the door. Looking around his room, he rolled his eyes. _"I socialize"_ he muttered to himself after a couple of minutes

As he hailed a cab outside the Humphrey Loft, Nate dialed Serena's number

* * *

Meanwhile back at Blair's place, the movie had ended and the two best friends were sitting on top of Blair's bed just talking. Like old times

"So tell him then!" Blair suggested for the 5th time today "No, you are going to tell him!

"You're Serena Van Der Woodsen, goddamnit; you are the most impulsive person I know. Yeah, you're slightly whorish, but you are also very much beautiful, kind, funny… I could go on forever." Blair said half joking, as Serena laughed

"You know what – you're right" Serena said with confidents. She didn't know why she didn't just go for it. She never had that problem before, but then again she didn't have to go for it. They usually went for her.

"It's quite hard to just go for it when you actually have feelings for that person" Serena stated, and Blair nodded. It was true! "You know what, I feel like we've been talking about me for…"

"No, I don't mind" Blair quickly cut in and Serena looked at Blair questionable "Is everything okay?" She asked, getting a bit worried.

Before Blair got a chance to answer, Serena phone started ringing. Picking it up, she looked at the caller-id "It's Nate" she beamed, and Blair breathed out in relief as Serena went to get it. She dodged a bullet there… or so she thought

"Nate, hey" She said casually, trying to remain calm

"Hey, am I interrupting something?" He questioned as he heard Blair whisper something in the background "I could call back later" he tried coming out of it, already having second thoughts

"No, no, you're not interrupting anything. What's up?"

"How about we take it over a cup coffee" Nate suggested, and Serena looked over at Blair, who nodded, saying _Say yes, say yes _"Your place?"

"Sure" Serena answered, a bit too quickly and cursed herself mentally

Nate raised is eyebrow in confusion, but brushed his suspicion off "I'll see you soon then" he said, before hanging up the phone

Putting the phone down into her purse, Serena beamed, as she jumped out of the bed "He wants to talk to me over coffee"

"Yeah, I heard!" Blair said in a dull tone of voice, as Serena looked for her other shoe. "Behind you" Blair pointed at Serena's shoe. "You look great. You always look great" Blair said, knowing what Serena was about to ask

"I love you, B" Serena said genuinely, before practically running to the exit to room. Stopping she turned around and looked at Blair. Blair mentally cursed herself for underestimating Serena's loyalty to her

"Go, S" Blair told Serena, trying to smile

"Is everything okay?" Serena questioned again. Blair didn't seem like her normal self, and she really couldn't leave knowing that her friend was hurting"Don't lie to me, please" She added with a pleading look and Blair could feel the tears gathering in her eyes

"I'm… I-I'm…" She managed to choke out, before completely breaking down. Walking over to her friend, Serena put her hands around Blair and held her as she got everything out

* * *

As she walked into the Palace, Brooke stopped and looked around. She could really use a drink after the conversation she just had with her father, but then again today was going to symbolize a second new start for her.

She would have arrived at the Palace much earlier, but she decided to stop and get a coffee on the way home. And she walked really slowly; she didn't even notice that the sun had gone down

Breathing out heavily, a tired Brooke made her way to the elevator just as it was going to close

"Could you hold the elevator, please" Brooke yelled as she ran towards it. A hand stopped the door from closing and she walked in "Thank you" She said and her smile grew big when she saw who it was "Nate"

"Brooke, hey" Nate smiled as they went up "You're home late" He commented, a feeling of wanting to know where she had been swept over him

"Oh, were you worried about me?" She said playfully, as he reddened "I'm joking. I just went for a walk and I guess I lost track of time" She explained and he nodded "Why are you here so late?" she asked curious. Was he here to see her, or was he here for Serena or maybe Chuck

Nate wasn't sure what to say. Should he be honest and tell her that he came to talk to Serena, or what. He didn't know. Just as he was to answer, the Elevator door opened at their floor and they could hear music pumping and half naked girls everywhere

"What the fu…" Brooke trailed off as Chuck came up to them, half drunk

"I'm glad you two made it" He grinned as he gave them a drink each. Brooke and Nate looked at each other a bit confused "How about we make a toast…for my new business"

"You bought it?" Brooke questioned, and Chuck nodded in response "Congratulation" Brooke beamed as she gave Chuck a hug. Leaning out, she looked at her drink. She knew she shouldn't, but it was right there. In front of her.

"Congratulation, man" Nate said as he gave his friend a handshake

"Well I'll drink to that" Brooke announced as she held her glass up high. She might as well drink "Cheers" She yelled as their glasses bumped, before they all chugged it down like a tequila shot "Ah, so good; another round?" Brooke questioned and the boys nodded

"No, let me" Nate offered and Brooke smiled at him as she handed her glass to him. Taking both her and Chuck's glass, he made his way over to Chuck's mini-bar. Feeling his cell vibrate, Nate put the glasses down at the table, and grabbed his phone from his pocket

_"Something came up, Talk later. S"_

Smiling, Nate looked over at Brooke who was now laughing at something Chuck said. After filling up the glasses, Nate made his way back to Chuck and Brooke

**_This should be interesting!_**

* * *

**A/N2: Ok, so I know that this chapter was a bit short, but it's been awhile since I've written anything really and I kind of had to set myself into it again. This chapter continues from where the previous chapter ended. Next chapter will be up in a few days, maybe a week and will kind of be a morning after thing, so stay tuned and review if you want to.**

**Peace and Love ! **


	13. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 13 The Morning After**

It was early in the morning, and Serena and Blair decided to stop by the Palace, so that Serena could change, before they headed to school. As the elevator reached the top floor, the girls stepped out and gasped

The place looked like hell. "Chuck" They both muttered in union, before giving each other a look. Walking into the living room, Blair looked around in disgust

"Whores and Whisky; the two W's" Blair said as she crinkled her nose "Looks like Chuck had something to celebrate" she stated, and Serena looked over at her friend "Don't!" Blair demanded. She didn't want any pity or … anything really. Especially from Serena, whom she had broken down in front of late last night

"Looks like Nate was here as well" Blair commented, averting the attention away from her

"Why would you say that?" Serena questioned with a frown, and Blair only pointed to the half naked girl lying on the floor. His jacket was covering the girl's body "Do you think that he's still here?" Serena said as she picked up one of the many empty or half-empty bottles of alcohol

"I hate to say it, S, but if he is…"

"She wouldn't do that" Serena cut Blair off mid-sentence and sent a warning look to her friend, who in return held her hand up in surrender.

"Try calling him" Blair suggested, and Serena pondered the thought. Nodding, Serena dialed Nate's number and held the phone up to her ear as it started to ring.

Blair couldn't help but grin when they heard Nate's cell ringing from somewhere in the house. She had a feeling something was going to happen today, but this… she would never have guessed. Serena would come over to team Blair and Brooke would have no one.

Looking at each other, Blair nodded her head towards the staircase, and Serena nodded a bit reluctant, before they both headed upstairs

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Brooke's head was pounding and she groaned in agony. She should not have been drinking last night. What happened to the whole 'second new start' and testing her restraint and all crap.

About to get out of bed, Brooke felt a hand around her waist. Someone was lying beside her in bed next to her. _"Please, don't let it be Nate" _she muttered over and over again as she moved the sheet with her hand. _"Fuck" _she mentally cursed herself. It was too good to be true.

And he was bare-chested. _Fuck, Serena was going to kill her_, she thought to herself. But on the bright side, Nate had amazing abs; Brooke laughed at the thought.

"_No, Focus Brooke" _Brooke thought to herself, and she composed herself. "Ok, don't wake up" She whispered quietly as she removed Nate's hand from under her

Just then Brooke heard a cell ringing. Looking around, she started to panic as the sound grew louder and louder. "Nate" Brooke whispered

"Ah" Nate groaned, when Brooke shook him "Let me sleep" He whined, and Brooke gave up and decided to try finding the ringing cell phone. Opening his eyes, Nate sat up straight in Brooke's bed, and held his hands to his head

"_Fucking hell…" _Nate whispered as he let out a groan in pain

Finally finding the phone under a pile of clothes, Brooke saw that it was Serena calling and her eyes grew big. "Pick it up" Brooke said in a low tone of voice, throwing the phone at Nate

"Calm down" Nate caught the phone in his hands, his eyes widening as he saw Brooke standing in front of him in only her underwear

"Don't tell me to calm down" Brooke snapped, before walking over to her closet. "Why are you still in my bed?" Brooke hinted for him to get up and get dressed, as she looked for her white top. When Nate didn't answer, Brooke turned around and gestured for him to quickly get up and get dressed

"I wouldn't mind hearing that answer" A voice said from the bedroom door. Turning towards the voice, Brooke spotted Serena leaning against the door-frame, her hands covering her chest. Next to her stood Blair, with her right arm on her hip

Serena facial expression was neutral, but Brooke could see a mixture of anger, disappointment, betrayal and hurt in her eyes, while Blair couldn't hide her excitement.

_What a bitch, _Brooke thought to herself as she looked at Blair with a glare. Deciding to concentrate on Serena, Brooke turned to her with a apologetic look

"I know how this may look, and it's probably the same thing you are thinking, but Serena, it's not. It's not what it looks like" Brooke didn't think of anything else to say. It didn't help that she was standing in front of them, only wearing a pair of boxer's and a bra, while Nate was sitting in her bed only in his boxer with a sheet over him

"Really, because it looks to us like you and Nate …"

"Then what does it look like?" Serena cut Blair mid-sentence. Brooke felt awful. She wanted to walk over to Serena and give her a hug, but knew that wasn't an option right know. She wasn't sure how to answer that question, so she decided to to stay quiet.

"I asked you if you had any feelings for Nate, and you promised me that you didn't!"

"And I don't. Nothing happened, I promise" Brooke pleaded as she took a step closer to Serena "I would never do that to you" Brooke told her genuinely, before looking to Nate for support

Serena just shook her head in disappointment, before turning around to leave "You shouldn't have done that" Blair glared at Brooke, before following Serena out

After a couple of seconds of silence, Nate got up from Brooke's bed and walked towards her "Brooke" he whispered, but she took a step back, before turning around; looking at him astound

"What was that?" Brooke asked, feeling her anger rise. She was pissed off. "How could you just sit there and say nothing"

"I-I didn't know what to say!" Nate tried to justify him not stepping in "Brooke…"

"Get out" Brooke said aloud and Nate took a step towards her, his facial expression screaming 'I'm sorry", but Brooke couldn't give a damn "Get. Out" She said pointing toward the exit

"Brooke…" He tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't hear it

"Nate, get the fuck out!" She yelled, and Nate stood still for a couple of seconds, looking at Brooke, before grabbing his things

As Nate walked out of her room, Brooke walked over to her bed and fell down into it. Only been up 10 minutes, already she was exhausted. She couldn't believe Serena didn't trust her. Yeah it might how looked like she and Nate slept together, but she expected Serena to know better than to believe something like that.

But then again, she wasn't sure if she would believe herself if standing where Serena stood and seeing what she saw.

Chuck walked into her room, and looked around "What is all this commotion?" he questioned, cocking his eyebrow, before making his way towards her bed. Sitting down besides her, he looked her over

"Nate, Bed! Serena." Was all Brooke said and Chuck nodded, a cocky laugh escaping from his under his breath "Don't laugh. Nothing happened" Brooke stated, and Chuck nodded, before showing off that signature smirk

"I can easily think of one way to lighten up your mood" He smirked, as he again looked Brooke over. Brooke gave him a 'get out of my room' look and Chuck got up from her bed and retreated to his room, but not before yelling "We leave in 30 minutes"

One hour later, they left for school in Chuck's limo

* * *

It was lunch break and Brooke walked out and spotted Dan sitting on a bench reading a book. Feeling people stare at her, Brooke rolled her eyes before making her way towards Dan.

Settling down at the other side of the bench, Brooke smiled as Dan looked up from his book "Why Mr. Humphrey. It's been awhile" Brooke said in an awful British accent and Dan laughed

"It has" Dan agreed "I've missed that smile of yours, Miss Davis" Dan said with a genuine smile and Brooke got up from her seat and bent over the table to give Dan a kiss on the cheek

"That was for being the sweet person that you are" Brooke explained when met with a surprised look. Settling down back into her seat, Brooke looked at Dan with a serious look "Listen, there are some rumors going around that I…"

"I know you didn't sleep with Nate" Dan cut Brooke off, and she looked at him surprised "Nate and I had a talk... and it's all over Gossip Girl" He explained and Brooke rolled her eyes at the mention of Nate's name

"I bet he did" Brooke looked towards where Nate and Chuck stood, talking. Nate was looking at her as Chuck spoke. "Serena isn't talking to me" Brooke turned back to look at Dan

"Yeah, I noticed" Dan nodded towards where Serena and Blair were sitting. Looking over her shoulder, Brooke just shrugged "Blair is firing her up"

"Yeah, I know" Brooke rolled her eyes, before getting up from her seat "You mind if I take a sip?" Brooke asked, as she took a hold of Dan's soda

"Go ahead" Dan said and Brooke smiled that dimpled smile of hers, before taking a sip of the drink "Mmm" She teased and Dan laughed "This high school drama is getting old" Brooke commented after a long silence

Dan nodded in agreement "How about we make a pact" Dan suggested and Brooke raised an eyebrow in curiosity "Let's not get sucked into it. Let's turn the other cheek as they say in the bible and be mature about it. Be the better man, or in your case, the better woman"

Laughing, Brooke nodded in agreement, suddenly getting really excited by the thought "Lets" Brooke extended her hand out for Dan to shake, to complete the deal

* * *

"Look at them" Blair said in disgust, motioning towards where Brooke and Dan were situated, shaking hands and laughing "First Nate, know Dan"

Serena followed Blair's gaze as the other minions nodded their head in agreemen "Yeah" Is agreed and Serena rolled her eyes at their dramatic undertone as she turned back to look at her friend

"Overdramatic much" Serena teased and Blair rolled her eyes

"This is war" Blair replied dead serious "She's not going to get away with what she did to you"

Serena remained quiet and Blair's eyes widened "Are you kidding me, S? We caught the girl red-handed" Blair told Serena as she got up from her seat at the steps

"I have to go and pick up some stuff your big bash tonight. Can I trust that you won't do anything stupid?" Serena questioned and Blair rolled her eyes at her friend, before mustering up a smile and nodding

"How come I find myself not believing you" Serena questioned, raising her eyebrow and Blair shrugged innocently in respond. Laughing lightly as she shook her head, Serena gave Blair a last look, before walking away

Once Serena was our of reach, Blair turned to the girls "Now, any news Brooke?" she questioned. The girls kept quiet and looked between each other

"Not yet" Hazel spoke up and Blair scoffed "We have read and heard some stuff, but there is just no evidence of it. It's rumors"

"But judging from everything we've gathered, she certainly loved to party" Katy chimed in and Blair raised an eyebrow

"I'm not entirely displeased by your lack of findings!" Blair said and the girls smiled among themselves for a job half-done"However, if you don't have anything concrete by the time of the Halloween-Party, there will be consequences" she threatened

The girls all nodded, before waiting for Blair to dismiss them. Blair looked at the girls, the lost puppies waiting for her to tell them what to do. It was pathetic, but she trained them well "Go" she waved them away

* * *

"Did anything happen?" Chuck questioned as he and Nate stood talking "Any kissing, touching, licking..."

"No, nothing" Nate shook his head, and Chuck rolled his eyes "Then why didn't you just say that to Serena?" Chuck honestly didn't understand how Nate's mind worked

"I don't know!" Nate muttered, and Chuck yet again rolled his eyes "I - maybe I did it on purpose." Chuck raised an eyebrow and Nate continued "If Serena thought that something may have happened, then Brooke wouldn't feel like she was betraying her if we got together"

_Really? Did he just say that?_

"That's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard. I can't fathom why you would thing that was a good idea" Chuck looked completely bewildered "She doesn't have any feelings for you"

"Well I get that know" Nate nodded as he spoke "But should I go over? Apologize" He asked Chuck, who shook his head

"You are to stay away from Brooke until she says otherwise, understand?" Chuck had a serious expression on his face as he said it and Nate looked at his friend with a frown, before nodding

"Yeah, ok"

And the bell rang and all the students took their time as they made their way to class

* * *

**A/N: Here you have Chapter 13 The Morning After. I hope you liked the chapter and review if you want to.**


	14. Masquerade Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: Continuation from last chapter. This must surely be the longest chapter I have written, so I split it into 2 parts. I'm very proud of this chapter, so I hope you enjoy the chapter and leave a review if you want too. I don't know if I say this enough, but I really do appreciate the reviews you leave behind. I thrive on them, so thank you very much.**

**DeadStar3**

**Chapter 14 Masquerade (Part 1)**

_**Hello Upper East Siders**_

_**It's the day before the annual Waldorf get together and everyone who is anyone will be there, but for the first time, a Masquerade bash will be held at the courtesy of our Queen B the day before. Hope to see you there**_

The last class of the day was almost in session and both Serena and Blair had taken to their seats a couple of minutes before.

It was the second Friday after the annual Bass Brunch which meant that tomorrow was the day of the annual Waldorf get together; a dinner gathering where everyone who was anyone were invited.

It was considered the second biggest gathering of the year for the Upper East Siders, only beaten by the annual Bass brunch. But for the first time this year, a big bash at the courtesy of Blair Waldorf was going to be held the day before and everyone was talking about it – not that everyone were invited

"I've been waiting for this day all my life" Blair beamed and Serena laughed. It was true; Blair had been waiting for this day her entire life, Serena would know "Do you still think Nate will escort me?" Blair shrugged innocently when meet with a raised eyebrow

"S, you know how important this is to me!" Blair whined and Serena rolled her eyes at her friend, but knew Blair couldn't go with Chuck because they currently weren't on speaking terms

"Of course" Serena smiled and Blair grinned "It's going to be fun"

As the bell rang in, all the students settled in their seats, but continued to talk among themselves. The teacher was running a bit late, but had informed the students about that last week, so nobody cared.

Walking into the classroom with Dan in tow, Brooke noticed how the talking briefly stopped and that the students had all turned around to look at her. She didn't sleep with Nate, but nobody cared to ask, they all just assumed

Nate and Chuck had yet to arrive, but both Serena and Blair were present, the former avoiding eye-contact with her, while the latter just smirked at her. "Probably her who sent out the blast to gossip girl" Brooke rolled her eyes

"Just ignore them" Dan whispered from behind her, reaching for her hand before squeezing it in support. Nodding her head, Brooke gave Dan a genuine smile and he let go of her hand.

Ignoring the attention she was given, Brooke made her way over to her seat far back at the right. Turning to look at Blair from across the room, she smiled. She wasn't going to let this bother her and she was certainly not going to give Blair the satisfaction.

"Did you see that?" Blair questioned astound, referring to Brooke's taunting smile

"Dan is just being a good friend" Serena defended, thinking Blair was referring to Dan and Brooke's exchange. She honestly wasn't paying attention to anything Blair was saying. Her eyes were glued to the door

"What? What are you talking about?" Blair frowned as she turned to look at her friend "Serena…"

"There's Nate" Serena cut her friend off mid-sentence "Go and ask him" Serena practically pushed her friend of her seat. _This is beyond pathetic, _Blair laughed lightly as she made her way over to where Chuck and Nate were standing

"Excuse me" She said as she slightly pushed Chuck out of the way, now standing between the two of them "Nate could I have a word" she gestured out the door and he nodded

Rolling his eyes, Chuck went over to where Brooke was situated "Hello darling" He winked at her and she smiled that beautiful dimpled smile of hers "I don't know if you heard, but there is this big bash tonight and…"

"Yeah, I heard… but I don't think Blair wants me there as I didn't get an invitation" Brooke leaned over the table and whispered the last part as if it was top secret information she was giving away and Chuck chuckled

"I thought she would, and that's why I want you to come with me as my +1"

"I don't think that's such a good idea" Brooke shook her head. Blair would go mental if she found out and Brooke didn't want that to happen, or did she?

"That has never stopped you before" Chuck smirked as he extended his arm for her to take

"I'm not one to say no to a party" Brooke tilted her head to the left and smirked her signature smirk, before shaking hands with the handsome Bass "But don't tell anyone, I want it to be a surprise"

_**No one said a Masquerade party was going to be a drama-free-zone**_

"What was that all about?" Nate asked Brooke as he settled down in the seat next to hers, referring to the exchange between Chuck and herself. Brooke shrugged in response as the teacher ordered everyone to settle down in their seats

"What was that all about?" Blair whispered to Serena also referring to the exchange between Chuck and Brooke

Serena shrugged in response, honestly not knowing what that was all about "What did Nate say?" Serena questioned and Blair smiled

"He said he always planned to escort me" Blair felt pleased by how everything worked out "He already has the costume and mask I ordered for him" She whispered back, before shifting her attention to the board

+++++00000+++++

The bell rang out signalizing that school was out for the day. Getting up from her seat, Brooke gathered her books, completely ignoring Nate's gaze as he did the same thing. She looked on as both Serena and Blair exited the classroom and rolled her eyes

"Brooke, I'm sorry" Nate spoke up, genuinely feeling guilty about how he handled the situation

"Not know, Nate!" Brooke hissed under her breath so only Nate could hear her "The thing is that I'm not even mad, I'm just disappointment" Brooke shook her head lightly as Chuck walked up to them, giving Nate a disapproving look

"I'll meet you inside the town car" Brooke told Chuck, walking past him and out the classroom

"You need to stop this" Chuck told Nate, standing in front his friend "It's getting slightly pathetic"

"Tell me about it" Nate rolled his eyes, before lightly giving his friend a friendly push out the classroom "But just out of curiosity…"

"No, Brooke is not coming tonight" Chuck lied and Nate nodded his head in understanding as the two boys made their way out school and down the steps

"What did Blair want?" Chuck asked once they reached the school gates and Nate turned and looked at his friend "She wanted you to escort her tonight?" Chuck more stated rather than asked and Nate nodded

"Yeah, I thought I'd take her off your back and all since you two aren't on speaking terms at the moment" Nate explained and Chuck grinned as he lightly gave his friend a friendly push

"I appreciate it" Chuck smirked "I'll see you later tonight, unless you want a ride home?" Chuck hinted, and Nate shook his head

"I think its best I don't" Nate grinned and Chuck nodded approvingly, before getting into his limo

"Dan, and before you say anything, you stole the one guy I actually wanted to go with so spare me a speech" Serena replied to Blair through the phone line as she looked around in her room for her mask and shoes

"_Whatever" _Blair brushed it off and Serena rolled her eyes at her friend. So typical Blair! _"Will Chuck be attending tonight?" _Blair asked casually _and _she could feel what Serena was thinking_ "It's a formality, S. Is he bringing a date?"_

Serena laughed at Blair's need to justify and explain herself "Chuck will be attending your bash, and as for him bringing a date, yes"

"_Who?" _Blair spat out before she could stop herself. Serena knew her friend wanted to know if Chuck would be escorting Brooke, and he wasn't. Brooke was planning to stay home tonight and she felt a bit torn

"He wouldn't say, but it's probably some random girl" Serena said in nonchalant tone of voice "I feel a bit bad about Brooke though. She's staying home tonight" she added a bit sadly and Blair breathed out in relief

"Be early" Blair told her friend, ignoring her last comment, before hanging up the phone. Rolling her eyes, Serena let out a laugh dropping her phone to her bed. After she finished getting dressed, Serena walked out of her room and bumped into Brooke

"Oh" They both stood there, and Serena felt a bit awkward with the silence, but Brooke didn't seem too fazed by it. She didn't know if this beat the awkward and slightly strange limo ride from school. Brooke was very civil and mature about their situation and gave her the space she needed; which meant she either cared about her enough to stay away or didn't care at all.

"Have fun" Brooke smiled slightly, before passing Serena and proceeding to her room, leaving a surprised Serena.

Shrugging, Serena walked down the stairs and to the elevator. She was meeting Dan down in the lobby.

Once she knew for sure that Serena was gone, Brooke got her dress, shoes, necklace, mask and her curling iron out of her closet and commode respectively, before placing them on her bed.

The party started in 1 hour, which meant that she had approximately 3 hours or so to get ready. Grabbing her towel, she made her way into her bathroom, before stripping down and jumping into the shower.

Half an hour later, she got out of her shower and dried herself with her towel, before smearing body lotion on her body. Wrapping her towel over her body, she started applying makeup on her face, starting with the foundation.

Meanwhile at the Waldorf residence, Blair was finishing the final touches when Dorota knocked lightly on her door, before entering "Mr. Archibald is downstairs waiting for you" She announced and a grin formed itself on Blair's face as she looked herself once over in the mirror

"Very well" Blair acknowledged Dorota's message. With her mask in her right hand, Blair got up from her chair and walked across the room and out the door. Dorota hurried down the stairs, before stopping at the last step

"Miss Blair" she announced and Nate looked up the stairs as Blair made her grand entrance. She looked beautiful and Nate couldn't help but smile as she walked down to him

"Always one for a grand entrance" He commented and Blair let out a light laugh "Well you look stunning" He smiled and she blushed slightly

"You don't look too bad yourself" She said as she pushed him lightly in a friendly manner. It was just like old times, only this time he appreciated it more. He missed this; being with Blair. They didn't work as a couple, but she was a great friend to be around and he seemed to have forgotten that.

"A compliment at the courtesy of our very own Blair Waldorf" He exaggerated "I'm shocked" he faked a surprised look and she rolled her eyes and smiled "I've missed this"

"I have too" Blair replied honestly. Nate put out his hand for her to link "Shall we" He grinned and she smirked

"Lead the way" she linked her arm with his and he lead the way out to the waiting limousine.

+++++++00000+++++++

Looking herself in the mirror, Brooke felt satisfied with the outcome of her dress, hair, mask and her makeup. She didn't normally curl her hair, but when she did - she rocked it

The clock was eleven thirty and Chuck was waiting for her downstairs. She was hoping people were already wasted, so they didn't recognize her right away.

She had had enough drama for one day, and just wanted to drink, flirt and let loose. Who knew, maybe she would work her magic and cause a little mayhem

_Maybe I will do both, _she smirked at the thought as she made her way down the stairs. Chuck was pouring himself a drink at the mini bar, but popped his head up and looked Brooke up and down when she walked up to him

"You look quite alluring" He smirked and offered her a drink and she gladly accepted his offer

"That was exactly what I was going for" Brooke smiled delighted at his comment. She was wearing a black tight dress, black high heels and her curly darkish brown hair framed her face "Let us drink to a fun night out"

"I will drink to that" Chuck raised his glass and Brooke did the same "Cheers" they both said in union, before chugging down their drinks

"Btw, when are Lily and your lovely father getting in?" Brooke questioned as they know made their way to the elevator

Chuck scoffed at Brooke's way of describing his father "Very early tomorrow morning" Chuck rolled his eyes, before putting his hand around Brooke's waist leading her out to his limo

Meanwhile, the party was in full session and Serena was standing by the bar talking to the host of the Masquerade ball "Have you seen Chuck yet?" Blair yelled over the loud music and Serena narrowed her eyes

"What?" She yelled back as she looked around at all the people dancing and having fun. Taking a sip of her drink, Serena leaned toward her friend

"It's a Masquerade party" Serena could see that Blair's mind was elsewhere "It's your Masquerade Party and you're here with all your friends and Nate, who is being so sweet to you, because he knows that you're hurting and wants to be there for you"

"He is. I am. You're right." Blair agreed as she looked over at Nate who was talking to Dan and the DJ. Nate had been very sweet tonight and she was honestly having fun when he was around, but whenever he disappeared to get them some drinks or talk to some people, her mind reverted to that Ass of a Bass and she wanted to know why he was ignoring her.

But that was going to stop tonight. She was going to have fun. A drama free night, just then the song changed and one of Blair's favourite songs started playing

"OMG, S" She jumped up and down ecstatic "I love this song"

"I know you do" Nate quickly jumped in and both Blair and Serena looked at him a bit surprised "Can I have this dance?" Nate questioned, bowing and Blair's eyes quickly reverted to Serena's, who smiled and nodded in approval. Intertwining their hands, Blair practically dragged him onto the dance floor.

"You really like him" Dan more stated rather than asked and Serena looked up at him, simply nodding in respond, before turning to the bar-counter, taking a sip of her drink "You know Brooke never slept with him"

"I really don't want to talk about it" Serena bit out as she looked at him. Dan gave her that Humphrey look of his, and Serena smiled "Listen, are you going to ask me to dance or what" She changed the subject and Dan decided to play along. Extending his hand, she gladly accepted and he lead her onto the dance floor


	15. Masquerade Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This chapter has been rewritten, so I suggest everyone read it again. I will have a new chapter up in a couple of days.

**Chapter 15 Masquerade (Part 2)**

"This is going to be fun" Brooke commented as she and Chuck entered. Standing by the entrance, they quickly looked around the place, before moving to the bar

"So what are you up to?" Chuck questioned as Brooke ordered them two drinks. Brooke shrugged innocently and she gave the bartender her infamous dimpled smile, before she turned around and gave Chuck his drink. "Nothing

Chuck was leaning against the bar counter and his eyes searched through the crowd of people dancing, before landing on Blair and Nate

Following his gaze, Brooke couldn't help but smile. It was too cute that Chuck Bass actually had legit feelings for this beautiful, yet mean person. "You say you're done with her…"

"And I am" Chuck said firmly

"But you're not" Brooke quickly retorted. "I see the way you look at her. Something must have happened, because one minute you were following my advice and running after her to tell her how you feel, and the next you two are avoiding each other like plague, yet watching oneanother from afar." She didn't understand what had happened in the short period of time that Chuck had left the bar at the night of the Annual Bass Brunch to go and find Blair

Chuck shook his head and averted his gaze to his drink. "Chuck" Brooke insisted.

Chuck downed down his drink, before crinkling his nose in disgust "She slept with Carter" He said simply, before gesturing to the bartender for another drink.

Brooke eyes widened in astonishment as her mind processed what Chuck had just said. _Blair slept with Carter, _she mumbled and Chuck nodded.

Her stomach dropped slightly and a weird feeling washed over her. She didn't understand why as she and Carter never were exclusive. Shaking the thoughts out of her, she decided to focus on Chuck. He must be hurting.

"Are you alright?"

Chuck shrugged lightly and Brooke picked her drink up from the counter, before taking a sip. "I suppose I'll get over it"

"Well you know as they say 'the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else'" Brooke tried to lighten the mood and and it seemed to be working as Chuck let out a little smile.

"How about a dance" Brooke suggested and extended her hand for him to take. She knew that Chuck wasn't much of a dancer, but she wanted to do something to help him get his mind off of the whole Blair and Carter thing, even if it was for only a couple of minutes.

She gave him a pleading look and he finally caved in, taking her hand as she led him onto the dancefloor.

"Thank you" Brooke heard Chuck whisper as she snuggled up into his shoulders.

"You're welcome" She said as she looked on, from the corner of her eye, at the Dan, Serena, Blair and Nate having a laugh and dancing across the room.

00000000

* * *

"Who is that with Chuck?" Blair asked Nate as they danced. Nate followed her gaze and narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the couple. "I don't know!" He shrugged. The girl's head was snuggled in between his neck and shoulder, so he couldn't make out who it was.

And it wasn't that hard to spot Chuck in the crowd. He was the only one wearing a black suit, red shirt, black tie and a dark red devil mask.

Blair was hoping to god that it wasn't Brooke and looked to Serena for an answer, but her friend shook her head. She wanted to ask Dan, but decided against the idea, before turning back to look at Nate.

"I hate to ask this of you, but…" Blair started and gave Nate a pleading look. He nodded – completely understanding what she meant and made his way over to the pair; curious as to who the girl was.

Serena walked up to Blair and stood next to her as they watched Nate approach Chuck

As the danced, Brooke caught eye of Nate fast approaching them and turned quickly on her heel. _"Hey man" _she heard Nate greet his friend, and Brooke quickly put on her sexy-russian-school-girl voice and huskly whispered

"_I'll go get you that drink, Mr. Chuck"_ Before dissapearing to the bar. As she got to the bar, she gestured for the bartender to come closer. "The two gentlemen behind me, are they still staring, more specifically the gentleman to the left?"

The bartender nodded, and Brooke sighed. "Two drinks. Something strong. Surprise me" The bartender nodded and slouched down in the seat behind her, putting her head in her hands.

"Nathaniel" Chuck grinned as he put his hand around his friend's shoulder. "You having fun?" He questioned, but Nate's gaze was still on Brooke.

"I am and from the looks of it, so are you" Nate replied, gesturing with a nod towards where Brooke was sitting by the bar

"Well…" Chuck tilted his head slightly to the left as he spoke, his lips forming into a cocky-smirk

"Is she one of the girls from your black book?" Nate questioned and Chuck raised an eyebrow, before deciding to play along.

_Well she did look quite alluring, _He thought to himself and a laugh escaped from under his breath as he guided Nate further away from the bar "Something like that"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the bar, the bartender put down the two drinks infront of Brooke. "On the house" he smiled and Brooke tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Are you flirting with me?" Brooke questioned playfully; her voice hoarse. He didn't answer, so Brooke continued "Aren't you a little young to be a bartender?"

"Is there a certain age a bartender is supposed to be? If so, nobody told me"

The bartender gave her a boyish grin and Brooke decided that she liked this bartender.

Brooke smiled, satisfied with his answer. She licked the salt out of her hand, downed down her drink, before putting the lemon in her mouth, sucking the juice out of it quickly.

"It's no fun doing those alone" She heard a female voice say, before turning around to see a brunette haired girl settling down in the seat besides her "Order her two more. Make that four"

Brooke frowned slightly, but played along "You heard the girl" Brooke pointed at the bartender, who happily obliged. As the bartender sat the drinks down infront of them, Brooke turned her upper-body towards the girl

"I appreaciate the drinks, but just so we're on the same page here…ehm… you, you're not trying to hit on me, cause I'm flattered, but …"

"I'm not" The girl shook her head as she laughed lightly "It looked like you needed a drink or two… and it's no fun doing shots alone" She finished with a smile, and Brooke nodded

"I'm Katherine" she extended her hand

"Brooke" she smiled as she shook her hand.

"So do you know the host?" Brooke questioned as she poured some salt on her hand, before passing it to Katherine

"If I say no, will you have me thrown out?" She accepted the salt and poured some on her hand as she spoke.

Brooke laughed as she shook her head. "No, I wouldn't"

"Well in that case; no, I don't" She shrugged lightly and Brooke nodded approvingly "Are you ready?" She asked Brooke, ready to take a shot.

Brooke nodded, before putting her hand up "But the next drink is on me… and when I say on me, I mean on the house" Brooke directed that last part of her sentence to the bartender, who in return rolled his eyes when she showed off that dimpled smile of hers.

"Ok, are you two ready? You'll lick the salt, do the shot and suck the lemon, before quickly downing down the remaining drinks of the table. Are we understood?"

"Whatever" the girls laughed at the bartender's instructions, before quickly licking the salt, doing the shot, and sucking the lemon, before downing down the remaining drinks on the table. When they finished, Brooke gripped the bar-stool; eyes shut, while Katherine did the same with the counter.

"Goddamn, that was good" Katherine commented after a couple of seconds. Brooke nodded in agreement.

"One more?" Brooke looked at Katherine, excitement glimmering in her eyes

Meanwhile, Chuck, having fended Nate off a couple of minutes earlier, was now flirting with a girl he had met a couple of weeks earlier, on the dance floor, when Serena swooped in and grabbed his hand leading him towards the bathroom

Once they were inside the girls' bathroom, Serene quickly checked the stalls, before turning to look at Chuck. "What do you think you're doing?" She questioned. When Chuck raised an eyebrow, not understanding what she was referring to, she continued "Bringing a date to Blair's bash…"

"She's here with Nate. What does it matter?" He shrugged lightly and Serena's eyes widen

"What does it matter?" Serena repeated in a 'are you fucking kidding me' tone.

"Listen Serena, I know you care about Blair and you want to protect her, but this is none of your business"

"It is my business. Blair is my best friend and if you think I'm going to let you…"

"Let me just cut you off already" Chuck held his hand up, signalizing for her to be quiet. He was over everyone always blaming him and attacking him when for once he was the victim.

"You keep going on and on about how you're not going to let me bla-bla-bla. Have you ever just stopped to think that maybe; just maybe it's not me, but her?"

Serena gave him a perplexed look and Chuck sighed. Was she seriously not getting were he was going with this.

"Chuck, Blair loves you" Obviously she wasn't

"Well, sleeping with Carter certainly proved that didn't it?" Serena seemed taken aback by the comment and Chuck rolled his eyes "At the Bass Brunch. She didn't tell you that part, did she?" Chuck watched as Serena facial expression go from astonishment, disbelief, regret, anger and then compassion

"Save your compassion" Chuck shook his head, before pushing passed Serena and making his way back to the party.

Serena was left standing looking on as Chuck walked out to the party, her jaw wide open. The events of what she saw when she went to look for Blair at the Bass Brunch, thinking it was Chuck when in reality it was Carter.

And that day at school when she questioned her about it, she noticed that Blair reacted strange, but didn't think anything of it. "Unbelievable" she muttered under her breath, before walking back out to the party.

Stumping towards where Blair and Nate were dancing, she pulled Blair away from Nate, before looking her straight in the eyes "Is it true?" She questioned aloud and Blair frowned

"What are you talking about, S?" Blair asked, a little alarmed by the tone of Serena's voice

Serena rolled her eyes, before whispering "Did you sleep with Carter?"

Blair eyes widen as Serena leaned back out too look at Blair's facial expression. "And all this time you and I both blamed Chuck when it was you…" Serena shook her head in disappointment

"Wait, Chuck knows?" Blair practically yelled, and all eyes quickly shifted to them "Serena…"

"Save it, Blair." Serena held her hand up, before shaking her head "I guess you and I are more alike then you first thought" She gave her one last look, disgust written all over it, before swiftly turning to leave

_**Well, I guess there is more Serena in Blair than she is willing to admit.**_

"Are you okay" Nate quickly rushed to Blair's side, as Dan walked passed them and out to look for Serena "Let me take you home" Nate guided Blair towards the exit as the party started up again

Brooke turned around when she heard Chuck's name being yelled out. She then spotted Serena leave the party and Dan quickly following her out as Nate rushed to Blair's side.

"Quite a scene" Katherine commented laughing as she turned back around and Brooke only nodded in response, before doing the same

"Something like that"

00000

* * *

"Serena…" Dan called out after her. Serena came to a halt and turned around looking quite annoyed.

"What do you want, Dan? We're not dating anymore, I don't need you to rush to my side anymore" She said aloud, before turning back around, walking away – leaving a stunned Dan behind

Walking back into the party, Dan made his way straight to the bar and ordered a much needed drink.

Having recognized Dan's voice, Brooke turned to the left and smiled "Hello handsome" She said in a hoarse flirtatious tone of voice and Katherine started laughing

Yes they had had that much to drink.

Dan frowned at the two girls, before proceeding to say "Hi" in an awkwardly way, leading Brooke to slap his shoulder taking offence

"I'm only joking, Brooke." He laughed as he settled down on the seat next to her. "I'm Dan" He greeted the girl sitting besides Brooke

"Katherine" She smiled

Three double tequila shots later, Dan was beginning to feel the alcohol. He felt a burn in his throat, but he couldn't care less. He was having fun with Brooke and…_"Katherine, yeah that was her name"_

"I think he likes you" Katherine whispered to Brooke, referring to the bartender, and Brooke shrugged it off "He does" She smirked and Brooke shook her head with a smile on her lips

"Who does?" Dan jumped into the conversation "The bartender, that's who" Katherine answered and Dan nodded getting into it

"He totally does" He agreed and Brooke laughed. She loved slightly 'drunk' Dan.

"I'm not looking for love"

"Who said anything about love?" Katherine frowned, before a grin spread to her face "Nothing wrong with a little 'afternoon delight'" She winked and Brooke cracked up "Just saying…" She leaned back out, taking a sip of her drink

"Bow-chica-bow-wow…chica-chicaa" Dan chimed in and Brooke shook her head in amazement. She totally loved 'drunk' Dan

Brooke did that thing with her eyes, before grinning. Turning her attention to Dan, she asked "And how are you feeling?"

"A little drink" He said, quickly realizing his mistake and said "…drunk"

"Well, then I believe it's time for you three to head home" The bartender jumped in "You three are officially cut off"

As expected after hearing such a line, a lot of swearing and bu-ing was directed at the bartender, before Brooke finally got up from her seat "Fine, but don't expect me to call you tomorrow or ever." The bartender looked a bit taken aback by her comment, and Brooke nodded

"Yeah, I totally saw you slipping me your number"

The two others went into a laughing fit as the bartenders face turned slightly pinkish bordering reddish

**A/N: When picturing Katherine, I want you to think of actress Nina Dobrev. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and do leave behind a review. The story is going to get juicier. I have to apologize for I haven't updated in a while. A lot of partying has been going on, exams (though those are done) , traveling and not to mention work, but I'm back and ready to write. **

**Cheers!**


	16. The Dinner Party

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: I want to apologize for not updating sooner. I'm sorry!**

**Chapter 16** **the Dinner Party**

Brooke was lying in her bed, thinking, when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Letting out a groan, she rolled over to back, before proceeding to reluctantly sit up straight in her bed.

"Come in." her voice was more hoarse than usual; a side-effect to drinking.

The door proceeded to open and behind it stood one Serena Van Der Woodsen with her arms crossed and her upper-body resting on the door-frame. Brooke tried her best to avoid rolling her eyes as Serena tilted her head, amused by the sight in front of her.

"I'm not in the mood to fight." Brooke sighed as she scratched her hair – doing her best to hold back a yawn.

Brooke's mind wandered back to the other day; the failure that was _second new start_. That idea had come and gone as her father called her to tell her that he was getting remarried. After she had tried and tried to reach him for weeks, this was what he called her to say.

Serena's eyes narrowed as she worriedly looked at Brooke. "I'm not either." Serena agreed, and Brooke smiled appreciatively. "I didn't hear you come home last night…where were you?" she raised her brow.

"I was bored and had nothing to do, so I decided to explore New York. And I didn't hear you come in either, so I guess that makes us even." Brooke shrugged with a smirk and Serena rolled her eyes, holding back a laugh.

"Bart and my mom are back and I was told to wake you up." Brooke nodded, and Serena turned on her heel and walked back downstairs. Rolling out of bed, Brooke grabbed her towel and decided to take a quick shower.

As she walked into the bathroom, wearing only a tank-top and underwear – a towel in hand, Brooke stopped to examine herself in the mirror. _At least I look better than I feel_, and she felt tipsy.

000000000

* * *

Meanwhile at the Waldorf residence, wehen Blair woke up this morning; she woke up with a bad feeling, and a bad feeling was no way to start off a new day. Her mind kept replaying her argument with Serena at her Masquerade Bash last night.

_"Is it true?" She questioned aloud and Blair frowned_

_"What are you talking about, S?" Blair asked, a little alarmed by the tone of Serena's voice_

_Serena rolled her eyes, before whispering "Did you sleep with Carter?"_

_Blair eyes widen as Serena leaned back out too look at Blair's facial expression. "And all this time you and I both blamed Chuck when it was you…" Serena shook her head in disappointment_

_"Wait, Chuck knows?" Blair practically yelled, and all eyes quickly shifted to them "Serena…"_

_"Save it, Blair." Serena held her hand up, before shaking her head "I guess you and I are more alike than you first thought" She gave her one last look, disgust written all over it, before swiftly turning to leave_

She had ruined her chances with Chuck, gotten into a fight with her best friend and on top of that she tried to kiss her ex-boyfriend after he had brought her home last night. All this on the one day she was supposed to be the Queen. Yesterday was supposed to be the greatest night of her life, but turned out instead to be the worst.

She didn't even want to think about what Gossip Girl had written about her on her site.

_"Blair, honey" _her mother knocked softly on her bedroom door _"it's time to get up"_

Blair groaned and reluctantly got up from her bed. Today was a big day for her mother as she was yet again hosting the annual Waldorf Dinner Gathering and so it was her duty as a Waldorf to help set up.

_"Blair." _Her mother yelled impatiently from the hallway as she made her way downstairs.

Blair rolled her eyes as her feet slid into her slippers. "Coming, mother." She yelled back, picking up her cell to see if she had any new messages.

"_…" _she sighed and threw her phone onto her bed, frustrated at the lack of new messages from Serena. _I'll just call her when I've finished helping my mother, _she thought to herself as she made her way out to the hallway and down the stairs to help her mother out. "Dorota"

0000000000

* * *

Waking up with a killer hangover, Dan let out a groan as he sat up straight on the couch he had been sleeping on. _Where am I_, he wondered as he looked around confused. Picking his cell out of his pocket, he quickly found Brooke's number after surfing through his phonebook, before pressing ring.

It took about five rings before she picked up.

"Brooke. Brooke you need to help me? How could you leave me here?"

_"Why are you whispering, Dan?" _Brooke questioned with a laugh as Dan told her to focus. _"I just got out of the shower, can this wait?"_

"Please…" he pleaded, and Brooke reluctantly agreed to help him.

_"Wait, are you still there?" _Brooke had regained some of her memory and knew that she, Dan and the girl they met last night had continued the party in the latter's suite; where they played some drinking games, etc.

"Please, stop laughing and help me. My head is thumping and…"

_"I'm sorry. Sneak out would be my advice. Unless…" _Brooke teased.

"No. No, no! I d, I don't…just no." Brooke laughed again. During her almost 3 months stint here at the UES, she had learned that Dan only stutters when nervous or feeling cornered.

_"Just sneak out then." _Brooke shook her head, stifling her laughter. _"I do it all the time."_

"Thank you." Dan replied sarcastically, before hanging up. Running his fingers through his hair, Dan got up from his seat and just as he did, he heard a noise. Eyes widening, he quickly sat back down and looked up to see a brunette haired girl walking into the living room with a wide smile.

"Nice to see you up, Do you want some coffee?" Katherine sat down a tray with a water bottle, a cup of coffee and some Advil. She had woken up an hour earlier and thrown the other guests out, but decided to let Dan stay.

She raised a brow and tilted her head slightly to on side amused as Dan looked around, averting eye contact. To her regret, Brooke was picked up by a dark-haired boy named, Chuck, around 4 in the morning.

"I have some errands to run, but stay as long as you want and let yourself out." Dan frowned as he watched Katherine found her keys. "Tell Brooke I said hi." And with that she left him to his own device.

_What just happened? _Dan looked around at the empty suite, confused. He thought it was going to be a lot more awkward and for him it was. "So… I'll just leave" he said aloud to no one in particular as he got up from the sofa; letting himself out.

00000000000

* * *

Having gotten dressed and blow-dried her hair, Brooke walked down the stairs and spotted Chuck. She couldn't help but scoff, shaking her head as she followed her into the kitchen.

"Darling, it's nice to see you finally got up. It's way past noon." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Hah. Funny." She said sarcastically, her voice still hoarse. She leaned against the counter and began massaging her temples. "Keep in down, I haven't had my coffee yet."

"About that, aren't you going to thank me for picking you up?" He smirked, leaning on the same counter as her, but from the opposite side.

"Was that how I got home?" She thought out loud, and Chuck rolled his eyes. "Don't judge me!"

"I would never." Chuck retorted, and Brooke grinned. Bart, Lily and Serena then walked into the kitchen, and Brooke quickly straightened-up her upper body. "Hi." She greeted the two adults, walking over to them.

"You look great, Lily." She smiled, giving the older woman a hug, before turning to Bart. She had become quite fond of Lily. She had become quite fond of them all.

"Brooklyn, I heard the good news about your father; congratulate him from me." Bart smiled, and Brooke nodded.

"I will, sir." Brooke forced a smile, ignoring the questionable gaze Serena and Chuck threw her way. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you, sir?" She gestured towards the living room and he nodded. He kissed his wife on the cheek, before following the younger girl into the living room as Chuck approached Serena.

"What about Brooke's father?" He questioned, remembering overhearing Brooke trying to reach her father over the phone during the annual Bass Brunch a couple of weeks ago. Serena shrugged; having no clue.

"Her father is getting remarried." Lily chimed in, before exiting the kitchen as the two teens edged closer towards the living room.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Serena whispered. Chuck furrowed his brow as he looked at the pair, curiously. Serena's phone started ringing, and when she saw who it was, she walked out of the room. Already knowing that it was Blair, Chuck rolled his eyes.

He saw his father nodding, before he got up from his seat - Brooke mimicking him, before embracing in a hug.

Chuck was still gaping, when Brooke walked back into the kitchen. He quickly moved closer to her "What's going on?"

"My father is getting remarried." Brooke's tone of voice was resentful.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried, lightly rubbing her lower back.

"Yes." she moved away from him.

"You're a bad liar. I thought we were honest with each other." Chuck narrowed his eyes as _they _followed her.

"We are, and I know you're curious about my conversation with your father, but that is a privat matter, so I'm not going to tell you." Brooke smirked, as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

She took a sip of her coffee, before tilting her side slightly to one side, her upper body leaning over the counter. "What is this dinner gathering about?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like." Chuck said with a cocky laugh, and Brooke rolled her eyes. "And before you ask, I'm fine. Blair and I haven't been a _'we'_ in a long time."

Brooke nodded. "Who needs love when you have a new business." she winked at him as she put her cup down.

"Exactly" Chuck smirked.

"Come with me." Brooke demanded, exiting the kitchen. "You have to help me pick out a dress to wear."

0000000000

* * *

Having arrived at the Waldorf residence a half an hour earlier, Brooke was standing with Chuck talking when Nate approached them. Brooke turned to Chuck, rolling her eyes and he smirked.

"Nathaniel, you look handsome" Nate laughed as he greeted his friend, his eyes fixed on Brooke while doing so. She looked beautiful, but she continued to avert his gaze.

"You look amazing." He complimented her, and she nodded and said a quick _'thank you'_. She was still quite mad, but more so disappointed at him.

"Brooklyn" Eleanor Waldorf voice called for her, and Brooke turned around, a smile plastered on her lips. _Thank god_. She gave a little wave to her, and gave Chuck a wink - making him laugh, before she approached Mrs. Waldorf. _Showtime!_

"Hi, Mrs. Waldorf, it is a pleasure seeing you again" Brooke said as she neared the elderly woman, before turning to greet the others she was with "Lovely gathering"

"Isn't it" The elderly woman agreed and Brooke held back a laugh "I'm glad you could make it."

"How could I not come and miss the opportunity to converse with all these lovely people." She gestured around the room "You included." She She smiled innocently, knowing she was being cheesy, but this was how you came in the good graces of people like Mrs. Waldorf. They seemed to enjoy her words, and laughed lightly.

"You weren't lying when describing this young woman; she's quite charming" one of the other ladies commented and the others nodded "I hear you are interested fashion" another woman stated rather than asked and Brooke nodded

"I am." Brooke's smile widened. "You can tell a lot about a person and sometimes even how they carry themselves from what they are wearing." It was true to some extent. "You all look lovely, by the way. Just stunning."

"Look at her, charming my mother and her friends" Blair complained to Serena. Blair had seen her friend and excused herself from her minions' minutes earlier. Serena had ignored her for most of her attempted conversations topics, but spoke up at her comment about Brooke.

"Yes, she's the crock in this crime" Serena tone was sarcastic, tired of Blair's failed attempts at a conversation with her, walked away from her. Blair's eyes widened as she looked surprised by Serena's attitude, and followed her.

"What's your problem?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to know what my problem is?" Blair could only nod, and she continued. "You are. For one day just let it go, will you." She shook her head, walking away again.

Blair was fuming, and looked over at her mother and met Brooke's gaze. Brooke winked at her, enjoying watching her squirm. She liked Blair a lot less knowing what she did to Chuck.

"You should come over more often. I would like for you to see some new sketches and dresses" Eleanor said leading Brooke into the dining room.

"I would love to." She grinned.

* * *

**A/N2: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and leave behind a review with some feedback. I am back!**

**Cheers**

**- DeadStar3**


End file.
